Harry Potter et la Prophétie des Eléments
by hallatari
Summary: Ma version de la sixième année de Harry. Nouveau personnage très important, nouvelles aventures, pleins de surprises... venez lire et oubliez pas les reviewzzzzzz
1. Epié

Harry Potter et la prophétie des éléments.

Chapitre 1 Epié.

Le voile se souleva, Harry pensa qu'il allait revenir d'un moment à l'autre et reprendre le combat, mais rien ne se produisit. Son parrain ne l'avait jamais tant fait attendre. Il voulut courir vers l'arcade, mais une main le retenu par le bras.

'Non, Harry c'est trop tard !'

'SIRIUS ! SIRIUS !'

'Harry ! NON ! C'est trop tard ! HARRY ! HARRY !'

'HARRY ! HARRY ! Lève-toi ! Il y a la pelouse à tondre !'

Un jeune homme de tout juste 16 ans s'éveilla de son cauchemard en sursaut.

'Hein ? Quoi !' Cria t'il en s'asseyant dans son lit. Les cheveux ébouriffés comme à leur habitude.

'LA PELOUSE HARRY !' Cria la voix aiguë de Pétunia.

'La pelouse, de quoi elle me parle ?' S'interrogea Harry, la voix encore endormie.

Il se leva tant bien que mal, il aurait préféré rester dans son lit. Il passa devant la cage d'Hedwige, celle-ci dormait paisiblement en faisant de petits bruits aigus. Sur le bureau, il y avait des lettres. Harry allait les prendre lorsque …

'HARRY ! TU VAS DESCENDRE FAINEANT !'

'Bon, je lirai ça plus tard.'

Dans la cuisine, l'oncle Vernon se préparait à partir au travail, Dudley regardait la télévision en pouffant de rire comme un imbécile. Harry tentait difficilement d'émerger quand Pétunia lui sauta littéralement dessus.

'Il y a la pelouse à tondre !'

'Je l'ai faite la semaine dernière !' s'étonna Harry.

'Et bien il faut recommencé mon garçon !' lui répondit Vernon en lui tapotant l'épaule de sa main boudinée.

'Je vais finir par tondre la terre si ça continu !'

'Ne discute pas !' lui répondit sèchement Pétunia en lui jetant un toast. 'Au travail !'

'J'imagine que c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire.' Marmonna Harry en sortant.

La matinée avançait lentement et il faisait déjà chaud. Harry, torse nu, faisait des allés et retours avec la tondeuse, le plus lentement possible. Plus tard il rentrerai à la maison mieux se serait, c'était une corvée à faire, mais au moins il était dehors. Néanmoins, Harry restait attentif au moindre bruit ou événement étrange, aussi insignifiant soit il, pouvant se produire dans le quartier. Il remarqua une voiture noire garée au bout de la rue, elle ne bougeait pas, il semblait qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieure et Harry avait l'impression qu'on l'observait. Mais il n'en tint pas compte et laissa sa paranoïa de côté. Généralement à cette heure là, les enfants du voisinage jouaient dans la rue, Miss Figgs allait faire ses courses et M. Parker, le vieillard de la rue d'en face s'occupait de ses marguerites, rien de bien passionnant en somme, mais une routine tout de même rassurante, preuve que rien de surnaturel n'était à l'œuvre aujourd'hui.

Au bout de 2 heures, Harry avait pratiquement fini, ramassant le peu d'herbe qu'il avait coupé et les haies qu'il avait taillé, il se redressa et regarda au bout de la rue, près du croisement de Magnolia Crescent, la voiture noire était toujours là, garée depuis qu'il était sorti de la maison, elle n'avait pas bougé, et Harry avait toujours ce vague sentiment d'être épié. Il pris ses sacs poubelles, et allant les jeter dans les conteneurs du bout de la rue, espèrerait voir s'il y avait véritablement quelqu'un dans la voiture qui le regardait.

Il vida ses sacs et s'approcha nonchalamment. Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, la portière côté passager s'ouvrit, Harry sursauta légèrement et sa main agrippa sa baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche arrière, prêt à s'en servir en cas d'attaque. Il entendit alors une voix de femme sortir du véhicule.

'Monte, Harry.'

Harry fut surpris d'entendre son prénom, toujours sur le deffensive, il s'approcha lentement de la portière ouverte.

'Monte, tu ne crains rien.' Répéta la voix de la femme.

Harry ne sut pourquoi, mais il obéit quasi instantanément à cette voix et monta dans la voiture. Il se retourna lentement vers la conductrice du véhicule et lacha un cri de surprise.

A suivre …


	2. Iselyz Potter

Chapitre 2 Iselyz Potter

Harry resta planté sur son siège, fixant la personne assise à côté de lui. Il était tant surpris, qu'il ne pouvait plus dire un seul mot, ni faire un seul geste.

'Bonjour Harry.' Dit la femme.

Harry crut s'évanouir sur le coup, plus il la regardait, plus il le voyait lui, son père. Cette femme ressemblait à son père comme deux gouttes d'eau, à la différence qu'elle ne portait pas de lunettes et qu'elle n'avait pas la même coupe de cheveux et qu'elle avait les yeux étonnamment bleus. Harry se rappelait le visage de son père, ce visage qu'il avait tant regardé sur son album photos. C'était le même visage, avec des traits féminins.

'C'est impossible !' Souffla Harry.

'Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?' Demanda la femme.

'Je…vous…vous…qui êtes vous ?' parvint il difficilement à demander.

'Qui je suis ?' Répéta t'elle. 'Mon visage ne te dit rien Harry ?'

'Si…enfin…vous…vous ressemblez à mon père !' Bredouilla t'il.

'Oui, étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Apparemment tu n'as absolument aucune idée de qui je suis, ce qui me contrarie un peu.'

Harry resta pantois, il cherchait dans sa mémoire, qui cette femme pouvait bien être, mais rien. La ressemblance frappante avec son père le troublait. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

'Vous êtes…vous ne seriez pas ma…'

'Ta tante, oui ! Je suis la sœur jumelle de ton père. Je m'appelle Iselyz, et je suis très heureuse de te revoir enfin Harry.'

Harry resta le regard dans le vide, comme si cette information mettait un temps infini à arriver jusqu'à son cerveau.

'Je crois que je vais aller dire un petit bonjour à ma belle sœur Pétunia et que tu vas aller chercher tes affaires et venir avec moi.' Lâcha t'elle d'une traite.

Elle démarra et se gara devant la maison des Dursley. Harry se décida enfin à dire quelque chose.

'Pourquoi vous m'avez observé comme ça durant toute la matinée ?'

'Dumbledore ne m'a donné que très peu de renseignements sur le lieu où tu étais, il a fallu que je me rappelle où habitait Pétunia et…je savais que tu serais venu vers moi.'

'Ah bon ?'

'Mmmm, la curiosité Harry ! Un trait de caractère dont j'étais quasi certaine que tu partagerais avec ton père. Dès que je t'ai vu, je t'ai reconnu immédiatement, tu es sa copie conforme, à part les yeux.'

'Oui, heu, vous aussi, enfin je veux dire…vous lui ressemblez beaucoup.'

Harry resta la regarder, il avait même presque l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir et de se voir en femme. Elle avait le même nez, la même bouche, le même menton, et quasiment la même coupe de cheveux, les cheveux courts et en bataille, comme si chaque mèche refusait obstinément de se tenir tranquille, et la même couleur, noir de jais. Il n'y avait que les yeux qui changeaient, pas dans la forme, mais dans la couleur et dans l'intensité du regard, un regard bleu turquoise, où l'en sentait un pouvoir énorme en ébullition.

'Je pense qu'on aura des tas de choses à se raconter, mais pour l'instant, il faut que je demande l'autorisation à Pétunia de t'emmener, enfin si tu veux bien ?'

'Si je veux ! Si je veux ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour partir d'ici !'

La jeune femme resta le regarder d'un air interrogateur.

Harry ramassa son t-shirt et invita sa tante fraîchement rencontrée à entrer dans la maison. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, où Harry était sûr de trouver sa tante Pétunia. Effectivement, cette dernière préparait le repas du midi.

'Tu as fini Harry, j'espère que tu as tout ramassé derrière toi !'

'Hum, hum ! Tante Pétunia, quelqu'un voudrait te parler.'

'Ah vraiment !' dit elle en se retournant vers Harry. 'AAAHHHH !' Elle lâcha un cri suraigu et failli tomber par terre. 'Non ! C'est impossible !'

'Bonjour Pétunia.' Dit Iselyz en souriant ironiquement.

'Dudley…Dudley ! Téléphone à ton père, dis-lui de venir immédiatement !'

'Ce ne sera pas la peine Pétunia, je viens juste te dire que j'emmène Harry avec moi.'

Pétunia ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des boules de billard, la bouche grande ouverte, ses steaks grillaient dans la poêle et une fumée noire montait au plafond.

'Bon, je crois que je vais aller faire ma valise.' Dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

En passant, il donna une tape sur la tête de Dudley, qui se leva de son fauteuil en serrant les poings.

'Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça !' Tonna la voix d'Iselyz.

La pièce s'assombrit, et les meubles se mirent à trembler. Mais tout cessa aussitôt, lorsqu'un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre et lâcha une lettre dans les mains d'Harry. Elle était de la main de Dumbledore. Il l'ouvrit à la hâte.

Harry,

Tu n'as pas ouvert ton courrier de ce matin, où je te prévenais que quelqu'un venait te chercher. Part sans crainte avec cette personne, elle a toute ma confiance. Nous t'attendons tous ici.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry resta interdit. Iselyz lui pris la lettre des mains et la lut rapidement.

'Je l'ai connu plus rapide que ça.' Dit elle en riant. 'Tu peux donc aller faire tes bagages Harry !'

Harry lui sourit et s'échappa dans le couloir, il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il commençait à ranger ses affaires une par une, lorsqu'un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit.

'Failamal !' Scanda t'il en levant sa baguette. Et toutes ses affaires se rangèrent d'elle-même bien ordonnées dans sa valise. 'Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt !'

Il redescendit en courant, traînant sa grosse male derrière lui, il ouvrit le placard sous l'escalier et pris toutes ses affaires de cours, chaudron, ustensiles de potions, lunettes astronomique et autres grimoires, et sans oublier son Eclair de Feu. Il laissa le tout dans le couloir et rejoignit Iseliz dans la cuisine. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé, elle était debout à côté de la porte, les bras croisés et fixait tour à tout Pétunia et Dudley. Ce dernier était ratatiné dans son fauteuil, quant à sa mère elle tentait de boire un verre d'eau en contrôlant sa main qui tremblait.

'Je suis prêt.'

'Bien, bien…on y va alors. Pétunia, Dudley.' Elle leur fit un bref signe et sortit.

'Ce n'est plus la peine de te présenter à notre porte Harry.' Lui dit froidement Pétunia. 'Tu as ta famille maintenant, vas-t'en.' Et elle se retourna comme pour étouffer un sanglot.

Harry eut envi d'aller leur dire au revoir, mais il se ravisa tout de suite en repensant à ses 15 années passées avec eux. Il leur dit un bref 'au revoir' et sortit à son tour.

Iselyz chargeait la voiture, Harry ferma la porte d'entrée des Dursley et inspira profondément, avant d'expirer lentement et de sourire. C'était fini, plus de Dursley.

Il entrait dans la voiture, lorsqu'il vit l'oncle Vernon arriver dans la rue au volant de sa voiture. Harry lui fit un signe, comme un salut militaire et monta dans la voiture. L'oncle Vernon, complètement abasourdi fonça dans les poubelles et se retrouva empêtré dans son airbag®(lol).

Ils quittèrent la rue.

'Où on va ?' Demanda Harry.

'Square Grimmaurd.' Répondit Iselyz.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit. La maison de Sirius, le dernier endroit où il voulait être, trop de souvenirs de son parrain, trop de douleurs à l'évocation de son nom. Mais c'était comme ça, il y retournait.

'Pourvu qu'Hermione et Ron soit là.' Se dit il.

A suivre …


	3. Incompréhensions

Chapitre 3 Incompréhensions

Harry s'assit plus confortablement dans la voiture. La perspective de se retrouver dans la maison de son parrain l'avait quelque peu assombrit. Iselyz ne quittait pas la route des yeux et ne disait pas un mot. Un silence un peu pesant s'installa dans la voiture, Harry fut le premier à le briser, au bout d'un bon moment, il se décida à lui poser quelques questions.

'Alors, vous êtes une sorcière vous aussi ?' Demanda t'il timidement. 'Question complètement stupide !' Lui dit son cerveau.

'Oui, comme tout le monde dans la famille. Enfin…on est les seuls Potter restants maintenant.'

Nouveau silence.

'Comment ça se fait qu'on ne m'ait jamais parlé de vous ?'

Crissement de pneus. Iselyz arrêta net la voiture. Les autres derrière elle, se mirent à klaxonner.

'QUOI !' Cria t'elle en se tournant vers Harry.

'Quoi ! Non, je …je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de vous, vous n'étiez même pas sur l'album photos de mes parents. Et ni Dumbledore, ni les Dursley, ni même Sirius ne m'ont jamais parlé de vous ! C'est incompréhensible, vous êtes quand même ma tante, la…la sœur jumelle de mon père ! Ca devrait se savoir !'

'C'est impossible ! Il va me le payer !' Dit-elle sombrement en démarrant à toute vitesse.

Elle allait si vite que Harry commençait à en avoir mal au cœur.

'Qui ?' Demanda Harry en se cramponnant à son siège. 'N'allez pas si …'

Il y eut un énorme BANG , une lumière blanche et la voiture s'immobilisa en face du numéro 12 du Square Grimmaurd. Iselyz se tourna vers Harry.

'Ecoute, pour commencer, on m'avait dit que tu étais mort, mais j'ai finalement entendu parler de toi.'

'Quoi ? Que j'étais mort, mais…'

'Et pour finir, personne ne t'as jamais parlé de moi !'

'Non, mais…' il marqua une pose,'…je crois qu'on a le droit à des explications de Dumbledore !' Finit-il.

'Exactement !'

Ils sortirent de la voiture en fulminant. Harry ouvrit le coffre et sortit violemment ses affaires. La maison de Sirius apparue devant eux, Iselyz prit une partie des bagages, ils avancèrent dans l'allée d'un pas vif, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et ils entrèrent dans la maison.

'OÙ EST-IL !' Cria Iselyz.

Molly Weasley arriva en courrant dans le hall en lui faisant signe de ce taire, mais c'était trop tard, le portrait de Mme Black se mit à hurler, mais Iselyz hurla plus fort qu'elle.

'LA FERME !' Et le portrait se tut. 'Où est Dumbledore ?' Demanda Iselyz en essayant de garder sa voix la plus calme possible.

'Dans la cuisine, il vous attend.' Lui répondit craintivement Molly. 'Oh ! Harry chéri, ça fait plaisir de te voir, laisse tout ça là, on s'en occupera après.'

Iselyz déboula dans la cuisine, Dumbledore était assis à la table, et la regardait avec le plus grand calme, mais son regard était sérieux. Harry arriva à son tour, tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Mme Weasley. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la cuisine, une bonne partie des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et la famille Weasley et Hermione et tous regardaient Harry et sa tante.

'Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?' Cria Iselyz à Dumbledore.

'Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir des explications, ou vous nous cacher tout comme d'habitude ?' Demanda Harry le plus froidement possible.

Dumbledore se leva très calmement et demanda à certaines personnes présentes de quitter la pièce, seuls restèrent la famille Weasley, Lupin, Tonks et Hermione. Il fit signe à Harry et Iselyz de s'asseoir, s'assit également à son tour, mais ne dit rien. Tout le monde restait se regarder perplexe. Le directeur de Poudlard soupira lentement, redressa ses lunettes en demi-lune, et croisa ses mains sur la table.'

'Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de tout vous dire depuis le début, à toi Harry, comme à toi Iselyz. Mais je tiens d'abord, à m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai fait. Mais les erreurs d'un vieil homme sont-elles pardonnables ?'

A suivre …

P.S : J'avais oublié le disclaimer : Cette histoire n'est que pure invention, elle reprend juste un peu, en plus nul, ce que la glorieuse et magnificence J.K Rowlings a fait et ne sera jamais égalé ! Tous les personnages, lieux, termes magiques et autres choses qui sortiraient des livres sont à elle, à elle et rien qu'à elle. Voilà c'est dit !


	4. Révélations

Chapitre 4 Révélations

Harry fixait Dumbledore d'un regard noir, jamais auparavant il n'avait été aussi en colère contre son directeur. Il savait que Dumbledore lui cachait des choses, mais là, s'en était trop. Il détourna son regard vers Iselyz et remarqua qu'elle se frottait l'annulaire de la main gauche. Lorsqu'elle enleva sa main, Harry vit un anneau rouge flamboyant et la peau tout autour semblait brûlée. Quand elle s'aperçut que son neveu la regardait, elle s'empressa de cacher sa main, et releva rapidement la tête vers Dumbledore.

'Si vous voulez bien,' commença le directeur, 'je vais commencer par expliquer certaines choses qui me paraissent de la plus haute importance.'

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

'Harry, ta tante est revenue parmi nous, il y a à peine deux jours. Comment ? Elle ne nous l'a pas encore dit, malgré le fait que j'ai ma petite idée là dessus. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé d'elle et encore plus d'avoir interdit à quiconque la connaissant de t'en parler. Ce fut une erreur de ma part. Mais…il me semblait plus prudent…de cacher la vérité encore un certain temps.'

'Mais maintenant, je dois vous dire, et je demande à tous d'être le plus attentif possible, une chose, une chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne, car j'en avais peur et j'en ai malheureusement toujours peur aujourd'hui. Cela remonte à 18 ans maintenant, tu venais juste de quitter Poudlard Iselyz, Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance. Et j'ai reçu une lettre d'une personne très importante que je suis seul à connaître. Cette lettre faisait écho à la prophétie dont je t'ai parlé Harry, celle qui te concernait.'

Harry se remémora la scène quelques mois auparavant, lorsque Dumbledore lui apprit qu'il y avait eu une prophétie de faite, avant sa naissance, Harry et Voldemort devraient se battre et l'un des deux provoquerait la chute de l'autre, mais la prophétie avait été détruite, réduisant à néant la chance de savoir comment vaincre définitivement Voldemort.

'Cette lettre parlait d'une autre prophétie.' Continua Dumbledore. 'Différente de celle concernant Harry et qui ne parlait pas que de la possibilité d'anéantir Voldemort, mais de la possibilité de l'anéantissement du monde entier. Si cela tombait entre de mauvaises mains, le mal l'emporterait sur le bien et toutes vies seraient balayées. J'ai cette lettre avec moi, je vais vous la lire.'

Il sortit de sa poche un vieux morceau de parchemin tout abîmé, il réajusta ses lunettes en demi-lune et se mit à lire.

Cher Albus

Je t'écris en hâte, car le temps presse. Une autre prophétie s'est levée, bien plus ancienne et plus dangereuse que celle du petit-fils de tes amis, les Potter. Elle les concerne toutefois, encore. Je pense que tu te souviens des pierres des éléments que nous avions trouvées, lorsque tu étais venu me délivrer de cette dimension infernale. Nous n'aurions jamais dû les ramener ici, car elles ont libéré une énergie puissante, beaucoup plus puissante que tous les pouvoirs des plus grands mages anciens, (comme nous deux entre autres). Cette énergie est dangereuse, car difficilement maîtrisable et elle marche dans les deux sens, c'est à dire : soit le bien, soit le mal. L'énergie des pierres a trouvé une élue et s'est mise en elle, au moment de sa naissance, et ne se révèlera qu'au moment voulu. L'élue est Iselyz Potter, la fille de Willem et Morgane Potter. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, éloigne là de vous et de ses proches, et surtout éloigne là de Voldemort, car s'il s'en empare, s'en est fini de nous. Mais prends garde, car elle reviendra, le fils de son frère jumeau aura une connexion spirituelle avec elle et elle le cherchera quand l'énergie se sera réveillé. Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment, mais il faut s'attendre au pire. Fais lui croire que ses proches son mort et fais croire à ses proches qu'elle a quitté ce monde et envoie la dans un pays loin de vous. Crois-moi sur parole Albus, notre avenir, ainsi que celui de toute l'humanité en dépend.

Ton fidèle ami

Eolias Darfinor

'C'est pas un peu exagéré ?' Demanda sceptique Iselyz.

'Exagéré ? Iselyz, Darfinor n'exagérait jamais. Il est mort dans la folie, en pensant chaque seconde que tu anéantirais le monde, cette prophétie l'a tué, car ce sont les pierres des éléments qui l'ont faite. Il me semble que tu as cherché Harry, sans t'en apercevoir, tu l'as trouvé toute seule, je t'ai envoyé dans une mauvaise direction et tu es partie de ton plein gré vers Little Whinging !'

'Je me rappelais l'endroit où habitait Pétunia, c'est tout.'

'Et tu l'as reconnu immédiatement !'

'Il ressemble à James ! Je ne pouvais pas ne pas le reconnaître !'

Cette phrase fut suivie d'un long silence. Iselyz recommença à se frotter le doigt, Harry allait lui demander ce qu'elle avait, mais il fut couper par Dumbledore.

'Iselyz, as-tu senti quelque chose de nouveau ?'

'Quelque chose de nouveau ? Evidemment ! Ce pourquoi vous m'avez envoyé loin d'ici, je le savais, mais l'envi de revenir m'est venu d'un coup, au mois de juin. Dès que j'ai un sentiment fort, tout se met à trembler autour de moi, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais beaucoup plus de pouvoir, mais c'est comme si c'était tout à fait normal pour moi.'

'Harry, as-tu le sentiment que quelque chose à changer en toi ?'

'Heu…non. Honnêtement non, à part que…j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que j'aide quelqu'un à faire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi.'

'Je vais te le dire.' Lui répondit Dumbledore. Iselyz, ton anneau te brûle n'est-ce pas ?'

'Oui, mais je ne peux pas l'enlever.'

'Te rappelles-tu pourquoi il brûle ?'

Iselyz réfléchit un instant, puis une expression de terreur s'afficha sur son visage.

'Il est mort !' Lâcha t'elle. 'C'est ça que j'ai senti en juin, c'est pour ça qu'il brûle !'

'Nous sommes tous désolés de cette disparition, Iselyz, mais au fond de toi tu sais ce que tu as à faire.' Lui dit Dumbledore d'une voix triste.

Elle commençait à se lever, lorsque Harry l'attrapa par le bras.

'Je sais ce que j'ai à faire !' S'écria t'il. 'Elle doit le ramener et je dois l'aider à le faire !'

'Quoi ?' Questionna Iselyz. 'Non, c'est impossible, on ne peut pas faire ça, je ne le peux pas !'

'Tu dois faire un rituel de passage de l'au-delà !' Annonça Dumbledore. ' Tu dois ramener un mort à la vie pour acquérir la puissance, toi et Harry vous devez le faire ! Vous devez ramenez Sirius !'

A suivre…

Mais que va t'il se passer ? Va t'elle réussir ? Voldemort va t'il enfin arriver ? Vais-je faire plaisir au fan de Sirius Black ? Suite au prochain épisode…


	5. Mises en garde

Chapitre 5 Mises en garde

Ron et Hermione aidèrent Harry à monter ses bagages dans la chambre qu'il avait occupé l'année précédente. Pendant ce temps, Iselyz réglait certaines choses avec Dumbledore. Harry avait du mal à réagir à tout ce qui venait de se passer, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond, laissant Ron ranger ses affaires.

'T'as même pas ouvert nos lettres, ni même tes résultats ?' Cria Ron.

Harry se redressa, Ron tenait les lettres à bout de bras, les tendant à Harry, arborant un air offusqué.

'Oh! Désolé, j'ai pas eu le temps. Donne, j'vais les regarder maintenant.'

Il prit les lettres, les ouvrit et fit semblant d'être surpris.

'Oh ! Merci Ron ! Tu as pensé à mon anniversaire. T'es trop sympa !'

'Très drôle !'

'Je voulais vous demander, depuis quand vous êtes là ?' En continuant à ouvrir ses enveloppes.

'Ca doit bien faire une semaine maintenant.' Lui répondit Hermione. 'Dumbledore nous a demandé de venir, il a dit que tu allais bientôt arriver.'

'Et tu peux pas savoir à quel point on s'est ennuyé !' Renchérit Ron. 'Oh tiens, tu sais pas la dernière, Kreacher, il est mort !' Et il se mit à rire, mais se ravisa bien vite devant le regard scandalisé d'Hermione. 'Et tu ne regardes pas tes résultats ?' Poursuivit-il pour changer de conversation.

'Ah ! Si, si, bien sur !' Il arracha l'enveloppe, déplia la lettre et se mit à parcourir la feuille de long en large.

Les deux autres le fixaient dans l'attente de connaître ses notes. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

'Vous allez pas me croire, mais j'ai eu un optimal en potions !'

'NON ! ' En chœur.

'C'est quoi tes autres notes ?' Demanda Hermione impatiente.

'Excellent en métamorphose, Excellent en Défense contre les forces du mal, Optimal en Herbologie, Excellent en Soin aux créatures magiques, Passable en Histoire de la magie, Optimal en Astronomie, Excellent en Divination !' Il fixa sa feuille. 'Ils ont dû se tromper, c'est pas possible !'

'J'y crois pas ! T'as presque des meilleures notes que moi !'

'Merci Hermione, mais je n'ai pas autant de matières que toi, c'est difficilement comparable.'

'Je crois qu'avec l'épisode du ministère, ils ont revu tes notes à la hausse.' Lui dit Ron avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

'Je n'ai rien demandé Ron !'

Ils en restèrent là. La discussion risquait de s'envenimer. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter dans leur chambre, Harry en profita ensuite pour se doucher et se prépare pour le dîner du soir.

Ils jouaient une partie de cartes lorsque…

BANG !

George apparu, flanqué de son jumeau Fred, sur les genoux de Ron.

'Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'avais un super bon jeu en plus !'

'Toujours pas décidés à prendre les escaliers ?' Leur demanda Harry.

'Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tu verras quand tu auras ton permis de transplanner, tu ne pourras plus t'empêcher de le faire !' Lui répondit Fred.

'Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?' Leur demanda Ron en tentant de pousser George de ses genoux.

'On est venu vous dire que c'est presque près.' Lui répondit Fred.

'Qu'est-ce qu'est presque près ?' Demanda bêtement Ron.

'Le repas, patate !' Lui répondit George en lui flanquant une grande claque derrière la tête.

'MAIS ARRETE DE FAIRE CA !' Se mit à hurler Ron contre son frère, mais George était déjà en bas et il criait dans le vide.

Ils descendirent dans la froide cuisine de la maison des Black et oh ! Surprise. Une fête avait été organisée pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était son premier véritable anniversaire depuis…16 ans !

Mme Weasley s'était décarcassée pour leur préparer un superbe repas. Harry mangea de tous les plats et appréciait pleinement cette ambiance chaleureuse et festive. Il n'eut pas de cadeaux, mais ce n'était pas du tout important pour lui, le fait de voir tous ses amis réunis, lui faisait plaisir, mais il y avait une ombre au tableau, l'absence de son parrain lui pesait lourdement et en cet instant, il ne se remémora que trop cette cruelle disparition.

En fin de soirée, tout le monde digérait calmement et discutait allègrement. Iselyz vint vers son neveu et le prit à part. Ils allèrent dans le hall d'entrée et parlèrent tout bas dans la pénombre. Harry ne voyait que les reliefs du visage de sa tante.

'Harry, tu te rappelles ce qu'on a dit plus tôt dans la journée ?' Lui demanda t'elle en chuchotant.

'On a dit tellement de chose, je…ah !' Fit-ilaprès un court moment de réflexion. 'Sirius.' Répondit-il sombrement.

Iselyz hocha de la tête en signe d'affirmation.

'Demain soir.' Ajouta-t-elle. 'Je veux que tu te prépares mentalement, car je vais avoir besoin de toi.'

'Je ne suis pas sur que je sois capable de faire quelque chose comme ça !'

'Ressusciter un mort. Non je ne pense pas que tu en sois capable, et ce n'est pas ce que tu dois faire, tu le sais, tu dois m'aider à ressusciter Sirius.' Lui répondit elle en insistant sur le mot aider.

Harry resta songeur un court instant.

'Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?'

'Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien te dire, tu découvriras au fur et à mesure. Je ne voudrais pas que Voldemort soit au courant de nos agissements. Il ne sait pas encore que je suis revenue. Je te demande donc de tenir ta langue et ton esprit. On m'a dit que tu avais fait de l'Occlumencie, cela devrait te servir. Ne laisse en aucun cas Voldemort parvenir à lire dans tes pensées. Est-ce que c'est d'accord ?'

'Ok ! Je vais faire ce que je peux.' Harry se rappelait trop bien ses séances d'occlumencie avec Rogue, ça ne lui avait servi à rien et ça avait coûté la vie à son parrain.

'Harry, il faut que tu saches que si un mage noir se trouve dans les parages lors du rituel, … ce ne serra pas très bon signe en fait…'

'Tu vas devenir une sorcière noire.'

'Hum ! Oui, bien plus qu'une sorcière en fait. Alors il faut que tu me promettes de garder ton esprit fermé autant que possible et si ce n'est pas le cas je le saurais.' Elle se tapota la tête avec l'index en disant cela, puis esquissa un sourire et disparu dans les escalier.

Harry resta dans l'ombre, silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entendit plus les pas de sa tante. Il retourna dans la cuisine, prenant une mine aussi réjouie que possible.

'Où est ta tante Harry chéri ?' Lui demanda Mme Weasley passablement éméchée. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

'Elle est montée.'

'Ah !' Répondit Molly et elle retourna à sa chaise en titubant légèrement.

Harry fit signe à Ron s'il voulait monter se coucher. Ce dernier le suivit et ils se mirent au lit. Harry aurait bien voulu discuter avec son meilleur ami, mais après sa première question, il n'eut pour toute réponse que les ronflements sonores de Ron.

Le lendemain, ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à ranger et nettoyer cette impitoyable bicoque. C'était devenu presque une habitude. Et toute la journée, ils travaillèrent machinalement avec Mme Weasley. De temps en temps, ils s'octroyaient une pose, où se faisaient des batailles d'objets de toutes sortes, les jumeaux en étaient les précurseurs la plus part du temps. Iselyz allait et venait dans la maison, sans parler à personne, elle évitait de croiser les autres, mais quand elle croisait Harry, elle refaisait ce petit geste, elle se tapotait le crâne de l'index, Harry acquiesçait, sachant pertinemment ce que cela voulait dire. Et il se forçait à garder son esprit impénétrable.

Le soir même, après le repas, qu'Iselyz n'avait pas partagé avec eux, au grand damne de Molly qui croyait qu'elle n'appréciait pas sa cuisine, elle descendit et attendit dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Harry su immédiatement pourquoi elle était là. Il se leva et sortit en sa compagnie.

'Ta cape d'invisibilité Harry !'

Il la sortit de son sac.

'Je l'avais prévu ! Où allons nous exactement ?' demanda-t-il.

'A ton avis ?'

Harry n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps, c'était une évidence. Il retournait au département des mystères.

A suivre…

Oubliez pas les reviewzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !


	6. La voix des morts

Chapitre 6 La voie des morts

Harry et Iselyz sortirent de la maison, qui disparue automatiquement derrière eux. Harry remonta son sac sur son épaule puis se tourna vers sa tante.

'On y va comment ?' Lui demanda-t-il.

'On prend ma voiture, j'imagine que tu n'as pas encore ton permis de transplanner ?'

'Non, pas encore.'

'Va falloir y songer !'

Ils montèrent dans la voiture d'Iselyz. Et se mirent à rouler vers le centre de Londres, vers le Ministère. Iselyz ne disait rien et fixait la route inlassablement. Harry était gêné par ces silences qui s'installaient souvent entre sa tante et lui, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré la veille. Il n'osait pas non plus lui parler, mais il mourait d'envie de lui poser des questions, tellement de questions. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent assez rapidement. Harry descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la vieille cabine téléphonique qui servait d'entrée pour les visiteurs. Il attendit Iselyz et remarqua qu'elle avait avec elle une sorte de bâton noir, avec des dorures à quelques endroits, quand elle arriva à son niveau …

'Qu'est que c'est ?' Lui demanda Harry en montrant la chose qu'elle avait dans les mains.

'Un sabre.' Lui répondit elle le plus naturellement du monde en l'enlevant de son étui que Harry avait pris pour un vulgaire bâton. 'On est jamais trop prudent.'

Harry admira la lame brillante qui devait être extrêmement coupante. 'Et, tu vas t'en servir ?'

'Si c'est nécessaire.' Dit elle en le rangeant.

'Mais, si, tu es, je veux dire, …puissante, enfin tu es une sorcière !' Harry était abasourdi, que sa tante se défende avec un sabre, plutôt qu'avec une baguette magique.

'Disons que j'excelle tout particulièrement dans l'art subtil du maniement du sabre et que je n'ai pas besoin de baguette magique !' Elle resta le fixer avec un sourire en coin. 'On y va ?'

Harry acquiesça et entra dans la cabine. Il décrocha le combiné et le passa à Iselyz, cette dernière lui fit signe de composer le numéro et quelques instants plus tard, une sorcière à la voix monocorde exposa son habituel discours.

'Bonjour, Iselyz et Harry Potter. Nous venons ressusciter les morts.' Dit elle d'une voix claire en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

'Veuillez patienter… Voici vos badges…Le ministère de la magie vous souhaite une bonne soirée.'

Deux badges avec leurs noms et la mention Ressusciter les morts, tombèrent du téléphone. Au moment où Harry les pris, la cabine s'ébranlât et commença à s'enfoncer dans le sol.

'Faudrait vraiment qu'ils pensent à changer leur accès visiteur.' Observa Iselyz en scrutant autour d'elle.

Ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall du ministère. Il n'y avait pas un chat, tout était désert.

'Ca s'annonce plutôt bien non ?' Demanda Harry.

'Hum, j'ai des doutes. Quand c'est trop calme comme ça…c'est pas normal. Sors ta baguette et restes sur tes gardes !'

'On va sûrement trouver des gardes en bas, on devrait utiliser ma cape.'

'T'as raison.'

Harry sortit sa cape, alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans un des ascenseurs, lorsqu'il commença à descendre, Harry rabattit la cape sur eux deux.

'Bon dieu ! Cette bonne vieille cape ! Elle se fait un peu courte maintenant, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a pu faire comme conneries avec !' Chuchota Iselyz avec un sourire.

Ils descendirent pendant cinq bonnes minutes, lorsque l'ascenseur s'immobilisa, Harry constata que ses prédictions étaient bonnes, deux gardes regardèrent d'un air surpris la cabine de l'ascenseur vide, puis continuèrent leur discussion. Harry et Iselyz sortirent discrètement, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais le sabre d'Iselyz était gênant, et le plus gênant, c'est que les deux gardes se tenaient devant le couloir qui menait au département des mystères. Harry regarda sa tante, celle-ci plissait les yeux et marmonnait des paroles silencieuses, il tourna les yeux vers les gardes et ceux-ci se déplacèrent en flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, pour aller se poser à un bon mètre du couloir. Ils en étaient bien surpris et regardaient autour d'eux avec incompréhension. Harry et sa tante s'engagèrent rapidement dans le couloir, arrivés devant la porte, ils enlevèrent la cape.

'C'est bizarre qu'ils montent la garde la haut et pas ici.' Remarqua Harry.

Il ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans la salle ronde, dont les portes se mirent automatiquement à tourner.

'C'est laquelle ?' Se murmura Harry. Il reconnaissait les marques faites par Hermione sur certaines portes, mais laquelle conduisait à l'arcade, il ne s'en souvenait plus.

'Tu ne te rappelles plus ?' Lui demanda Iselyz.

Harry lui répondit par la négative.

'Tu ne les entends pas ?'

'Qui ?' Interrogea Harry.

'Les morts !' Elle ferma les yeux et arpenta la pièce en touchant les portes, puis s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles. 'C'est ici !' Elle ouvrit la porte et Harry reconnut, malheureusement trop bien, la grande salle qui descendait en gradins, au milieu de laquelle se tenait, l'arcade avec le voile.

Ils descendirent à toute vitesse les marches des gradins. Harry allait littéralement sauter à travers le voile, lorsque que la main de sa tante le retint et le ramena en arrière.

'Tu ne pensais pas faire ça quand même ?' Lui demanda-t-elle.

'Non. Je…je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai été comme attiré.'

'T'es gentil de pas recommencer, ok ? On saute pas à travers le voile comme ça, ton esprit se sépare de ton corps sinon.'

'Comment on va faire ? On peut pas passer à travers !'

Il observa sa tante s'asseoir devant l'arcade, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir également, Harry obtempéra. Elle sortit de sa poche une sorte de fiole avec un liquide dorée à l'intérieur. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et en versa un peu sur la tête d'Harry et sur la sienne. Harry se mit à éternuer, ce n'était pas du liquide, mais une poudre très fine, qui s'infiltra dans ses poumons dès qu'il respira, il se mit à tousser.

'Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?'

'Chut !' Iselyz ferma les yeux et posa sa main droite sur le bras d'Harry, elle marmonna encore des paroles qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre, puis se releva d'un bond. 'C'est un truc que j'ai inventé, ça évite à l'esprit de se séparer du corps, mais je ne l'ai jamais testé, donc on a une chance sur deux pour que ça marche !'

'Extrêmement réjouissant !' Acheva Harry ironiquement.

'Bon, je passe en premier, tu m'attends ici, dès que je te dis que c'est ok, tu peux venir.'

'Et si tu dis rien ?'

'Vaut mieux pas penser à ça !'

Elle avança d'un pas résolu vers le voile et prenant une grande inspiration, elle le franchit. Le voile ondula quelque peu, puis plus rien. Harry resta dans le silence, n'entendant que ses propres battements de cœur, il attendit de longues minutes, trop longues à son goût. Puis il entendit enfin la voix d'Iselyz.

'C'est bon, tu peux venir ! Heu, un conseil, accroches toi, c'est pas très joli, joli à l'intérieur.'

Harry soupira de soulagement, il franchit à son tour l'arcade et atterrit de l'autre côté, du côté des morts. Et comme l'avait dit Iselyz, ce n'était pas joli, joli. Des rangées de cadavres, à perte de vue, des esprits décharnés volaient dans un espace lugubre. L'air était saturé et lourd, une vapeur bleutée flottait à plusieurs niveau.

'Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.' Dit Harry en scrutant les environs.

'Ouais, eux aussi, ils devraient changer leur accès visiteur !' Dit Iselyz en riant ironiquement. 'Bon, bon, bon ! Une vache trouverait pas son veau ici !'

' Sirius doit être plus près du voile, je pense.'

'Ok ! Alors tu te charges de trouver son corps, et je m'occupe de son esprit.' A ces mots, elle retira de son doigt un anneau rouge flamboyant et fit une grimace de douleur. 'Bon sang ! Ca brûle !'

'Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas le retirer ?' Demanda Harry.

'En forçant un peu dessus !' Répondit elle en frottant son doigt. Harry remarqua qu'il était redevenu couleur or.

'Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet anneau ?' lui demanda Harry

'C'est un anneau que Sirius et moi nous sommes échangés avant que je parte. Il a le miens et inversement. Si l'un de nous venait à mourir, il se mettrait à brûler et permettrait à l'autre de savoir où il avait été tué, quand et surtout par qui. Sirius n'avait pas cru un mot de Dumbledore, quand il avait dit que j'étais morte et moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais je savais qu'il fallait que je parte et Sirius aussi.'

'Vous étiez ensemble, j'imagine ?'

'Oui, mais ne perdons pas trop de temps, j'aimerais pas qu'ils s'aperçoivent de ce qu'on est en train de faire.' Elle montra à Harry les spectres qui tournoyaient au dessus de leurs têtes.

Harry se mit donc en quête de trouver le corps de Sirius et il trouvait cette perspective peu entraînante. Marcher à travers les cadavres, n'avait rien de fort réjouissant et Harry en avait la nausée. Il gardait un œil sur sa tante et sur le voile, il n'aurait vraiment pas voulu se perdre dans cet endroit. Il regarda derrière lui, Iselyz regardait en l'air et levait l'anneau au dessus de sa tête, les esprits passaient devant elle, mais aucun ne faisait autre chose que simplement passer. Tout en regardant derrière lui, il continua d'avancer et trébucha sur un cadavre, tenta une parade pour éviter de tomber, mais malgré cette tentative, il se retrouva à plat ventre sur un cadavre. Il se releva très vite dans une expression de dégoût en époussetant son t-shirt et son jean, puis s'arrêta net. Il se pencha et plissa les yeux et le reconnu. Sirius Black, il avait retrouvé le corps de son parrain bien par hasard. Il tenta de repousser les autres corps et de le tirer vers un espace plus libre. Mais bizarrement, il sentit son souffle court et ses muscles étaient réticents à faire le moindre effort. Il se tourna vers Iselyz et vit une sorte de filet grisâtre entrer dans l'anneau, qu'elle rangea aussitôt dans sa poche. Elle accourut vers son neveu.

'C'est bon je l'ai !' S'écria-t-elle en s'agenouillant à ses côté. 'Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Harry ?' Lui demanda-t-elle paniquée.

'Je ne sais pas, je me sens faible.'

'Bon, il est temps qu'on sorte de là, je crois que les effets sont pas si longs que ça !'

'Je l'ai trouvé, il est là.' Harry sentit sa voix se faire de plus en plus lointaine, il ferma les yeux et se détendit, il avait l'impression que son corps était aussi léger qu'une plume. D'un coup, il se sentit soulever du sol et il fut projeté à travers le voile et atterrit sur les pavés froids de la salle de l'arcade, dans le silence. Il se releva et retrouva l'usage de toutes ses facultés, mais Iselyz, où était-elle ? Il observa le voile, mais rien ne laissait présager l'ombre d'une activité vivante de l'autre côté du voile. Il ramassa le sabre de sa tante, qu'elle avait laissé près de l'arcade et un horrible sentiment le parcouru. Non ! Elle n'a pas pu y rester, elle n'a pas pu me jeter à travers le voile, me sauver la vie et y laisser la sienne. Pourquoi fallait il que toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait, disparaissent ? Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit hurler, puis une lumière aveuglante, l'éblouit et il sentit un poids lui tomber dessus. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit sa tante, bien vivante, tenant Sirius dans ses bras. Elle lui était tombée dessus. Elle se releva tant bien que mal.

'Désolée pour l'atterrissage ! J'ai eu un petit problème après t'avoir balancer de l'autre côté, apparemment, ils n'ont pas apprécié qu'on prenne l'un des leur !'

'Tu t'es fait attaquer ?' Demanda Harry en l'aidant à se relever.

'Ouais, et crois moi, ils ont pas l'air comme ça, mais ils peuvent te faire très mal.' Elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière en disant cela. Harry remarqua qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait du sommet de son crâne.

Iselyz ramassa son sabre, Harry prit sa baguette et la pointa vers son parrain.

'Mobilis Corpus !' Le corps de Sirius se mit à flotter dans les airs. 'Se sera beaucoup plus pratique.' Fit il observer à sa tante.

'Je suis désolée de te faire faire des choses comme ça. Aller faire un tour du côté de la mort, c'est pas ce que j'appelle une meilleure entrée en matière pour faire connaissance. Ta mère m'aurait tué !'

Harry regarda sa tante avec un sourire, l'air de dire, c'est pas grave, j'ai vu pire. Puis détourna son regard vers le voile.

'Tu crois que mes parents sont là bas ?'

'Peut-être. Honnêtement, je pense qu'ils sont plus loin que ça. Ici, c'est…comment dire…le hall d'entrée.'

'Si ta poudre fait plus d'effets, peut-être qu'un jour…'

Mais Harry ne pu finir sa phrase. Une brigade entière d'Aurors descendirent dans la salle, armés de leurs baguettes. Ils étaient au moins vingt, et il n'y avait que lui et sa tante.

'Jetez vos armes et suivez nous ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !' Cria un auror.

'Ca, c'est ce qu'on va voir ! Harry reste là, j'en ai pas pour long.'

Iselyz sortit son sabre de son étui et approcha dangereusement de la brigade qui recula d'un pas.

'Gentlemen, ne pensez vous pas que vous êtes un peu nombreux ?' Cria-t-elle aux aurors. 'Je pense qu'il faudrait réduire votre effectif !' Elle tourna rapidement sur elle-même et son sabre à bout de bras, elle le pointa juste sous la gorge d'un auror qui était en face d'elle. Celui-ci frémit de terreur et lâcha sa baguette.

'Pitié ! Pitié !' Gémit-il.

Les autres ne baissèrent pas les leurs pour autant.

'Messieurs ! Je pense que vous ne voudriez pas perdre votre camarade, alors, vous allez gentiment vous écartez de la sortie et nous laisser le passage libre ! Et je vous prierais également de baisser ces baguettes !'

Les aurors baissèrent leur garde, Iselyz en profita pour attraper l'auror qu'elle tenait en joug, elle le retourna et mit son sabre sous sa gorge. Très vite, ses collègues se reculèrent du passage.

'Harry ! Dépêches toi !'

Ce dernier obtempéra promptement et avec sa baguette fit monter le corps de Sirius en haut des gradins. Iselyz monta à reculons les marches, tenant toujours son otage. Ils disparurent par la porte et la refermèrent derrière eux, laissant les aurors déconfits. Elle relâcha son otage.

'Pitié ne me tuez pas !' Gémit il à genoux par terre devant Iselyz.

Celle-ci se dirigea vers la porte menant à la sortie, elle l'ouvrit en grand, faisant signe à Harry de passer avec le corps de Sirius. Puis elle se retourna vers l'auror.

'Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de vous tuez ! Vous et vos collègues ne garderez aucuns souvenirs de ce petit incident. Je veux simplement que vous vous rappeliez d'une chose et que vous ne vous priviez pas de la répéter : Iselyz Potter n'est pas morte et elle est de retour en Angleterre.'

Là-dessus, elle ferma la porte.

De retour dans le grand hall du ministère, Harry marchait très vite, sa baguette devant lui, il faisait avancer Sirius. Iselyz le rattrapa en courant.

'Tu les aurais tués ?' Lui demanda Harry assez froidement sans s'arrêter de marcher.

'Bien sûr que non ! Ce sont des aurors, ils sont de notre côté ! Je leur ai fichu une bonne trouille c'est tout !'

'Oui, mais certains m'ont reconnu et ont reconnu Sirius, et tu leur a dit ton nom ! Avoir le ministère à dos, ce n'était pas une brillante idée !' Il s'arrêta net et se retourna vers sa tante, la regardant le plus froidement possible.

Elle se pencha vers lui. 'Harry, est-ce que les sorts consistant à effacer la mémoire de disent quelque chose ?'

'Tu leur as effacé la mémoire ?' demanda Harry incrédule.

'Evidemment ! Tu me prends pour une bleue ou quoi ? Ils nous ont reconnu, j'étais avec certains en classe ! J'allais quand même pas faire un scandale et me retrouver à Azkaban à peine revenue. La seule chose qu'il savent, c'est que je ne suis pas morte et que je suis de retour.'

'J'entends du bruit ! Il faut y aller !'

Ils reprirent la cabine téléphonique, pour remonter vers la voiture. Elle était très étroite et avec le corps inerte de Sirius, ça ne leur arrangeait pas la tâche.

Arrivés à la surface, ils montèrent rapidement dans la voiture après avoir étendu Sirius sur la baquette arrière et firent route vers le Square Grimmaurd.

A suivre…


	7. Rituel

Chapitre 7 Rituel

Harry déposa le corps sans vie de son parrain sur le carrelage froid de la maison. Un cri strident retentit dans le hall. Mme Weasley venait de s'évanouir. Son cri réveilla le portrait de Mme Black qui se mit à cracher des injures.

'BON A RIEN ! SANG IMPURS ! COMMENT OSEZ VOUS FOULER LE SOL DE MA MAISON !'

D'un geste de la main, Iselyz referma le rideau. Dumbledore accourut, suivit de la famille Weasley, Hermione, Tonks et Lupin.

'Il faut commencer maintenant !' Dit il en regardant alternativement Harry et Iselyz.

Lupin se pencha vers Iselyz et prit Sirius part les épaules, tandit qu'Harry le prenait par les pieds.

'Tu es sûre que tu vas y arriver ?' Lui demanda-il. Elle répondit par un sourire.

'Tiens je le croyais mort.' Dit une voix doucereuse qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.

'Snivellus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !' Cria Iselyz en s'approchant dangereusement de Rogue. 'Tu es venu en éclaireur pour ton seigneur des ténèbres !'

'Il fait désormais parti de l'ordre !' Dit Dumbledore en s'interposant entre eux.

'Conneries !' Dit Iselyz en se retournant vers Harry et Lupin qui emmenait le corps de Sirius vers le salon. Elle les suivit.

Ils déposèrent Sirius sur le sol. Iselyz commençait à tracer un cercle autour de lui, en faisant apparaître des bougies, d'un seul geste de la main. Dumbledore invita tout le monde à entrer dans la pièce et ferma la porte, puis prit la parole.

'Nous allons exécuter une rituel de magie très ancienne, c'est pour cela que je demande la participation de tout le monde. Veuillez vous placez autour de ce cercle et vous donnez les mains. En aucun cas ne brisez cette chaîne, quoi qu'il se passe !'

Puis il se joignit aux autres. Ron grimaça de dégoût lorsqu'il du donner la main à Rogue, mais il se résignât. 'C'est pour la bonne cause, c'est pour la bonne cause !' se répéta-il.

Iselyz fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir avec elle dans le cercle de l'autre côté du corps de Sirius.

'Professeur, est-ce raisonnable de laisser Harry faire ça ?' Demanda Lupin à Dumbledore.

'Il le faut Remus. Harry doit participer à ce rituel, il est le seul à pouvoir l'aider.'

La pièce s'assombrit encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé, et les bougies s'allumèrent d'elles même.

Iselyz prit une grande inspiration et regarda Harry.

'Tu vas y arriver.' Furent les seuls mots d'encouragement qu'Harry trouva.

Iselyz fit apparaître un couteau et un récipient en terre. Elle enleva du doigt de Sirius, un anneau, puis elle sortit de sa poche, son semblable, elle les posa sur le sol. Elle releva sa manche, puis celle de Sirius, elle prit le couteau. Harry vit son image se refléter dans la lame, qu'allait-elle faire de ce couteau ? Il ne préférait pas y penser, mais dû se résoudre à voir Iselyz se faire une entaille dans le bras et dans celui de son parrain également. Elle reposa le couteau, puis fit couler conjointement son sang et celui de Sirius dans le bol en terre.

'Que le sang que nous avons partagé se remette à couler dans tes veines !' scanda-t-elle.

Une fumée argentée s'éleva du récipient et se mit à tourbillonner. Elle monta un peu plus dans les airs, puis redescendit vers le corps de Sirius et s'y infiltrat. Il fut enveloppé d'une lumière argentée, mais ne bougea pas. Harry regarda sa tante, celle-ci tremblait énormément, la tête baissée, elle observait fixement le couteau et le sang qu'il y avait dessus. Harry sentit soudain sa cicatrice le brûler atrocement. Iselyz prit le couteau et releva la tête. Ses yeux était totalement noirs. Harry resta immobile, la fixant, attendant irrémédiablement que le poignard s'enfonce dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il entendit Dumbledore.

'Harry, les anneaux, prends les anneaux et donne les lui !'

Il s'exécuta, il prit doucement le couteau qu'elle tenait d'une façon menaçante, elle n'opposa aucune résistance, et lui plaça les deux anneaux dans la main. Aussitôt l'esprit de Sirius s'en échappa et plana au dessus de son propre corps. Mais Iselyz tremblait toujours aussi furieusement et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi noir. Harry se dit que s'était trop tard. Voldemort avait réussi à savoir, à cause de lui, c'était lui qui faisait devenir sa tante, la déesse noire, celle qui provoquerait la fin du monde. Tout allait être anéantit à cause de lui. Il avait le poignard dans sa main et cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il allait l'enfoncer dans son cœur et qui sait sauver le monde. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de mettre cette pensée à exécution, car l'esprit de Sirius s'était animé et s'était penché vers Iselyz. Elle ne pu qu'articuler que quelques mots.

'Je n'y arriverais pas ! Tue moi Harry ! Tue moi tant qu'il est encore temps !'

'NON !'

L'esprit décharné de Sirius s'approcha encore plus du visage d'Iselyz, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent les siennes. Les anneaux s'envolèrent alors lentement et se placèrent au dessus d'eux. Iselyz ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Harry prit sa baguette inconsciemment, la leva vers les anneaux et sans savoir pourquoi prononça :

'ATACARME !'

Tout à coup, Iselyz rouvrit les yeux, une lumière blanche extrêmement puissante commença à se dégager d'elle, par salve, de plus en plus forts. Elle illumina toute la pièce, le sol se mit à trembler. Les salves d'énergies qui sortaient d'elle, explosèrent les fenêtres. Harry se cacha les yeux, tant la lumière était éblouissante, il tenta de regarder autour de lui, ils étaient tous éblouis, mais aucun ne lâcha la main de l'autre, un orage d'une extrême puissance éclata dehors, le vent se leva et s'engouffra dans la pièce, la flammes des bougies ne vacilla pas, le cercle prit feu. Puis l'esprit de Sirius s'éleva haut dans les airs et plongea dans son propre corps. Tout cessa d'un coup, Iselyz resta, haletante, les yeux ouverts et Sirius revint à la vie d'un coup. Il se releva sous le choc en prenant une énorme inspiration comme un hurlement, puis retomba à terre, les yeux grands ouverts, la respirations saccadée.

Personne ne bougea pendant un moment, ni ne dit un seul mot ; la pièce était redevenu silencieuse, l'orage avait cessé. On entendait plus que les respirations rapides de Sirius et Iselyz. Cette dernière releva la tête et regarda Harry.

'J'ai réussi !' Murmura-t-elle.

Harry lui sourit.

'Merci.' Fut sa simple réponse.

Sirius tenta de se relever, puis comme abasourdi, il fixa Iselyz, puis se jeta dans ses bras. Il prit Harry de son autre bras, il crut avoir le souffle coupé, tellement l'étreinte de son parrain était forte.

Après avoir quelque peu récupéré, Dumbledore leur conseilla tous de prendre du repos. Harry prit le chemin de sa chambre avec Ron, ayant aidé Lupin à faire monter Sirius à l'étage. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et resta fixer le plafond. Il entendit le portrait de Phinéas Nigellus bouger et se retourna vers lui.

'Tout simplement brillant mon garçon !' lui fit le vieux sorcier dans son tableau.

Ron restait sans voix depuis tout à l'heure. Puis il finit enfin pas se décoincer.

'Heu…Harry…c'est quoi la formule qui tu as prononcé ?' Lui demanda timidement le jeune rouquin.

Après quelques secondes de silences…

'Absolument aucune idée, Ron…vraiment aucune idée…' puis il s'endormit.

A suivre ...


	8. Sixième tentative

Chapitre 8 Sixième tentative

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure ce matin là. Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller voir son parrain et sa tante. Mais, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut que sa chambre ne ressemblait plus à celle où il s'était couché le soir même après le rituel et que Ron ne se trouvait plus à côté de lui. A sa place, il y avait très pâle, allongé sur un lit en fer blanc, les yeux rivés au plafond, marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles. Harry se redressa dans on propre lit, chercha ses lunettes, mais ne les trouva pas. Il plissa les yeux pour voir un peu mieux où il se trouvait. C'était flou, mais ça avait tout l'air d'être une chambre de l'hôpital St Mangouste.

'Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?' Se demanda-t-il. Mais c'était le trou noir, il ne se rappelait de rien juste de la nuit précédente, du rituel et d'être partit se coucher en même temps que Ron.

Il se leva et aussitôt une infirmière, ou plutôt une guérisseuse à la mine revêche et portant une robe verte entra dans le dortoir et s'approcha de lui.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ? Que faites-vous debout ?'

'Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?' Lui demanda Harry assez agressivement.

'Oh non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Bon ! J'appelle le professeur Wingshot.

Elle repartit aussitôt. Harry chercha ses vêtements, mais il n'y avait rien. La pièce était seulement remplie de lits où des sorcières et des sorciers de tout âge, marmonnaient des paroles sans queues ni têtes. La femme revint dans la chambre en compagnie d'un homme assez âgé, aux yeux perçants et à la voix nasillarde et de trois autres guérisseurs assez costauds.

'Que faîtes-vous debout Monsieur Potter ?' demanda le professeur Wingshot ; On aurait un savant fou.

'Je veux partir d'ici. Je veux voir Dumbledore, ma tante, Ron…. !'

'Vous voyez, il recommence comme la dernière fois !' cria la femme.

'Oui, je vois.' Répondit le professeur en tripotant sa barbe grise. 'Une petite séance dans la pièce de détention lui ferait sûrement encore le plus grand bien. Emmenez-le !'

les trois hommes se saisirent d'Harry qui commença à se débattre. Ils le traînèrent avec force hors du dortoir.

'LACHEZ MOI ! FAITES MOI SORTIR D'ICI !'

Harry se débattait comme un fou, donnant des coups à droite à gauche autant qu'il le pouvait. Lorsqu'il entendit crier : 'STUPEFIX !' Harry se raidit d'un seul coup et sentit qu'on le traînait désormais sur le sol. Puis on le lâcha sur un sol dur et froid. Puis on ferma la porte sur lui et il fut plongé dans le noir. Il essayait de se sortir du sortilège de stupéfixion que le professeur lui avait lancé. Il remuait faiblement et gémissait de petits sons, lorsqu'il sentit des mains le prendre par les épaules et le secouer. Quelqu'un l'appelait, il aurait bien voulu répondre, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir des effets du sorts. Et il entendait cette voix qui tentait de le ramener.

'Harry ! Harry ! Enervatum ! Enervatum !'

A chaque fois, il sentait qu'on le secouait frénétiquement et que le bout d'une baguette magique venait frapper sa poitrine. Mais il ne se réveillait pas. Il reconnaissait beaucoup de voix autour de lui, il les énuméra dans sa tête : M. Weasley, Lupin, Ron, Hermione, tiens même George et Fred sont là, Mme Weasley, Sirius, mais bien sûr, il est vivant maintenant, Oh Iselyz aussi ! Mais les voix s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Et sa cicatrice devenait de plus en plus douloureuse. D'un seul coup,il eut l'impression qu'elle s'enflammait. Il réussit à ouvrir les yeux et ce fut pour voir deux yeux rouges devant lui dans les ténèbres et des mains horriblement blanches et squelettiques Une voix froide te sifflante se fit entendre.

'Salut ta propre mort Harry Potter, par tes propres mains. Quel fin stratagèmes n'est-ce pas ? Quel idiot tu fais à ne jamais écouter les conseils que l'on te donne. Tu n'as pas fermé ton esprit ? Avais-tu oublié ce que je pouvais faire Harry Potter ?'

Les mains glacées se refermèrent sur sa gorge et commencèrent à la serrer de plus en plus fort. Il manquait d'air. Il n'arrivait même plus à crier. L'oxygène commença à manquer à son cerveau et il se sentit perdre conscience. Il sentait la mort approcher.

Il se retrouva dans ce qui pouvait ressembler à ce qui se trouvait derrière le voile. Devant lui, il vit se découper dans le brouillard, deux formes, ou plutôt deux personnes. Ses parents. Ils le regardaient fixement, l'air grave. Mais Harry se sentait bien, plus aucune douleur, plus aucune peur ; Il allait rejoindre ses parents.

'Harry reste où tu es !' lui dit son père d'une voix triste. 'Ce n'est pas ton heure. Elle est là, elle va t'aider.'

'Non, je veux rester avec vous !'

'Non, repars maintenant ! Nous ne sommes plus très loin.' Son père lui sourit.

'A bientôt Harry.' Lui dit sa mère avec le même sourire.

'A bientôt mon fils.'

'NOOOONNNNNNN !'

Ils disparurent tous les deux. Et Harry sentit la douleur revenir, fulgurante maintenant. Voldemort avec un regard de dément, savourait sa proche victoire sur son ennemi. Harry se mit à hurler.

'ELLE EST LA ! ELLE VA VOUS DETRUIRE !'

'Je le sais Harry, je l'ai sentie. Mais si je te tue maintenant, elle ne pourra plus rien ! Elle ne peut déjà plus rien !'

'C'EST FAUX ELLE EST PLUS FORTE QUE VOUS ! ISELYZ !'

Sa cicatrice le brûla atrocement et un éclair blanc éblouissant en jaillit et projeta Voldemort dans le ténèbres.

Harry était allongé sur son lit du Square Grimmaurd. Transpirant et haletant. Il remarqua qu'il avait les mains à sa gorge, c'était lui qui était en train de s'étrangler ! Iselyz était au-dessus de lui, elle avait sa main droite posée sur le front d'Harry ; Elle l'avait sortit de là, elle lui avait sauvé la vie une fois de plus. Mais Voldemort avait bien faillit réussir sa sixième tentative de meurtre sur lui !

Il se releva lentement et s'assit sur son lit. Dumbledore fit signe à tout le monde de sortir de la chambre, il y resta avec Iselyz et Sirius. Sirius, il avait tellement changé en quelques heures, Harry eut cru voir l'homme souriant sur la photo de mariage de ses parents, sauf que là, il ne souriait pas.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?' lui demanda calmement Dumbledore.

Harry leur raconta son cauchemar en détail, puis le professeur se leva et marcha en direction de la porte.

'Il me semblait t'avoir conseillé de travailler ton occlumencie Harry. Si tu lui laisses une chance de t'avoir, nous ne pourrons plus grand-chose pour toi.' Sa voix était pleine d'amertume, il quitta la chambre et Harry se sentit affreusement coupable. Tout le monde faisait tout pour le protéger et lui, laissait Voldemort pénétrer son esprit comme un idiot. Il se maudit intérieurement.

'Je suis désolé de tout ça !' Murmura Harry.

'Tu n'as pas à l'être. Mais fait en sorte de réellement travailler ton occlumencie.' Lui conseilla son parrain.

Et là, c'était sûr qu'il allait suivre ce conseil à la lettre, au mois de juin, c'est cette manque de rigueur qui avait coûté la vie à son parrain et qui sait, Iselyz ne sera peut-être pas toujours là pour lui sauver la vie. En deux jours, ça faisait déjà trois fois.

Harry resta silencieux, puis se tourna vers sa tante.

'Tu sais quand je t'ai demandé si mes parents étaient là où on a trouvé…Sirius.'

'Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement, mais je t'ai dis ce que je pensais, c'est un peu le hall d'entrée, tu te souviens ?'

'Hummm ! Mais…dans mon…cauchemar, je les ai vus là…là où on était.'

'Ce n'était qu'une vision Harry, ce…'

'Ils m'ont dit que tu m'aiderais…et c'est ce que tu as fait !'

Iselyz ne dit rien, elle resta regarder Harry, perplexe.

'Ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin. Ils vont revenir.'

'Oh la, on ne revient pas si facilement du monde des morts Harry.'

'Hum hum ! Sirius, tu n'es pas très bien placé pour en parler ! Peut-être que tu as raison Harry, ce n'était peut-être pas seulement une vision.'

'J'y crois pourtant.'

'Alors tant mieux. Mais on verra.'

Harry resta interdit. Il se leva, il était fragile sur ses jambes. Sirius le soutint par le bras.

'Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content que tu sois à nouveau là !' Lui dit Harry.

Sirius le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

'Moi aussi, mais si tu veux que je reste, et évitez que Voldemort ne t'attaque encore, suit nos conseils.'

'Je vais faire mon possible.'

'Allez viens prendre un bon petit déjeuner, les émotions ça doit te creuser non ?' Lui dit sa tante en riant. Toujours le mot pour rire décidément, se dit Harry. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur et de repensez à tout ce qui s'était passé.

Sa tante était devenue la plus grande sorcière du monde, la déesse blanche, son parrain était revenu d'entre les morts, et Voldemort avait failli l'avoir une fois encore. Pourquoi je suis Harry Potter ?

A suivre …


	9. Choqués

Chapitre 9 Choqués

Ca faisait maintenant deux semaines, qu'Harry était à Grimmauld Square, et deux semaines qu'il profitait autant qu'il le pouvait de sa tante et de son parrain, nouvellement revenu d'entre les morts. Mais ça faisait aussi deux semaines que Voldemort avait essayé de le tuer une fois de plus et heureusement, il n'avait qu'essayé. Et Harry remercia le ciel qu'aucun n'incident grave n'avait été à déplorer.

La vie continuait tranquillement dans la vieille maison des Black, entre les allées et venues des différents membres de l'ordre et Mme Weasley qui voulait à tout prix continuer à faire le ménage dans cette maison. 'On en verra jamais le bout !' se disait Harry, mais il obtempérait, de toute façon, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. Ils évitaient le plus possible de sortir, sous les ordres de Dumbledore, qui pour leur sécurité, préférait qu'ils restent à la maison.

Harry commença à comprendre ce qu'avait enduré Sirius pendant toute la précédente année. Sirius qui était d'une bonne humeur époustouflante, Harry en fut très surpris, il n'avait jamais vu son parrain comme ça. Mais il remarqua que l'humeur de son parrain s'assombrissait dès qu'Iselyz quittait la maison, et elle la quittait souvent, sans prévenir et sans aucune explication.

Plusieurs fois, il tenta de lui demander ce qu'elle allait faire dehors, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et de la nuit, mais elle ne lui répondait jamais, juste un sourire et elle partait. Il demanda à Sirius, qui fut dans l'incapacité de lui répondre, car lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire.

'Attends un peu, j'arriverais bien à le savoir.' Lui répondit Sirius.

'C'est bizarre quand même, non ?'

'Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas bizarre avec Iselyz ?' Lui répondit Sirius avec un petit rire.

Harry laissa tomber, de toute façon, il ne tirerait rien de sa tante, elle n'était pas très loquace quand on abordait des sujets la concernant. Elle abondait d'histoires et d'anecdotes sur son enfance et son adolescence avec les maraudeurs, mais n'abordait jamais des sujets concernant ce qu'elle avait fait durant 16 ans d'absence. Apparemment, elle ne racontait rien non plus à Sirius, seul Dumbledore semblait être au courant, mais il gardait également le silence. Ce qui énervait Harry au plus haut point, mais attendre et laisser le temps au temps était la meilleur solution.

Un soir, Mme Weasley décida de leur concocter un repas, pour fêter les résultats des BUSES, qui depuis, n'avaient toujours pas été célébrés.

'C'est dommage tout de même !' Dit Molly. 'Avec les résultats qu'ils ont tous eut !' Elle versa une petite larme en regardant Ron, elle était tellement fière que son dernier fils ait réussi à avoir 10 BUSES.

Ils étaient donc tous à festoyer et à manger les succulents plats qu'avait préparé Molly. Fred et George avaient ramené leurs dernières créations de feux d'artifices inoffensifs pour intérieur, apparemment leur boutique marchait à merveille. Ils les faisaient exploser dans la cuisine et tout le monde applaudissait, à part Mme Weasley qui enrageait, elle détestait ça. Même Iselyz avait l'air de s'amuser, elle riait à gorge déployée devant les pitreries des frères jumeaux. Sirius restait incessamment collé à elle et Harry appréciait vraiment de voir son parrain heureux. Mais il remarqua une entaille à l'arcade sourcilière gauche d'Iselyz, quand elle l'aperçut, elle s'empressa de la cacher avec une mèche de cheveux et lui fit un petit sourire. La soirée s'allongeait et tout le monde appréciait la compagnie de chacun, mais ce fut de courte durée.

La petite fête fut entachée par l'arrivée d'une Tonks couverte de sang, un œil au beurre noir et les cheveux carbonisés. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et tout le monde s'empressa de lui poser un tas de questions sur son état.

'Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?' Lui demanda vivement Sirius.

Mais elle ne put répondre, car tout le monde lui posa la même question en même temps. Sirius hurla à tout le monde de la fermer et Tonks, pouvant respirer un peu, put leur raconter ce qui lui était arrivé.

'J'étais en mission avec Fol-Œil et OUCH !' Molly venait de lui coller un steak sur son œil.

'Oh ! Désolée Tonks, j'y ais été un peu fort.'

Tonks continua son récit.

'On était en planque chez les Prewett, Dumbledore nous a averti qu'ils avaient reçu des menaces de morts, parce qu'ils voulaient rejoindre l'ordre, et je sais pas comment, mais Voldemort l'as su.'

Bizarrement, tout le monde se retourna vers Harry. Celui ci, passablement choqué qu'on lui reproche cela, dénigra toute responsabilité là dedans, il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de ça.

'Enfin bref ! On était caché, en face de leur maison, avec Ding aussi et cet imbécile, n'a pas trouvé d'autre moyen que d'aller se chercher du tabac. D'ailleurs, Fol-Œil est en train de lui passer un sacré savon, ils sont partis voir Dumbledore aussi. Tout ça pour vous dire qu'au moins quinze mangemorts ont débarqué dans la baraque, et ils les ont tous tués. Avec Fol-Œil, on est parti au combat, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Quinze contre cinq, ils ont envoyé quinze mangemorts contre une famille de cinq personnes, dont un vieillard et deux gamins !'

Tout le monde resta choqué, et certains versèrent une larme pour cette famille, mais ce n'était pas que de la tristesse, c'était aussi de la colère. Et de colère Sirius éclata. (j'aime bien faire des phrases comme ça ! ;-))

'Bon Sang ! Mais qu'est ce que fout le ministère, qu'est que fout l'ordre !' se mit-il à crier. 'Ils sont au courant non ? Tous les Aurors devraient être dehors ! Au lieu de ça, ils vont au Tibet ou je ne sais où, pour me chercher, ils feraient mieux de chasser les mangemorts ! Quelle bande d'abrutis !' S'emporta encore plus Sirius.

Tout le monde approuva bêtement ce qu'il venait de dire, ce qui eut le don de le mettre encore plus hors de lui. Iselyz dû le forcer à sortir de la cuisine pour qu'il se calme. Ils restèrent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant un bon bout de temps, écoutant d'une oreille distraite, mais quelque peu inquiète Sirius s'énerver dans le couloir et Iselyz qui tentait de le calmer. Harry remarqua que le portrait de la mère de Sirius ne criait plus quand il y avait du bruit dans la maison, et ce surtout depuis qu'Iselyz était là. Il se dit qu'elle avait dû réussir à lui jeter un sort quelconque pour que le rideau ne s'ouvre plus. Quand les cris de Sirius se dissipèrent dans les escaliers et finirent par se calmer, Harry proposa à Ron et Hermione de monter à leur tour se coucher.

En montant les escaliers, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de vérifier la pensée qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure quant au portrait de Mme Black. Il tenta doucement d'écarter le rideau.

'Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es fou ou quoi !' Chuchota malgré tout très fort Ron.

'Attend !' Lui répondit Harry.

Il tira doucement le rideau, en fermant un œil de peur que la vieille femme lui saute dessus en hurlant. Mais rien ne se passa. Il l'écarta un peu plus et vu la mère de son parrain ligoter dans son cadre avec un gros morceau de scotch sur la bouche. Aucun son ne sortait du tableau, mais Mme Black se débattait quand même comme une forcenée. Harry referma le rideau avec un sourire. Et continua à monter les escaliers sous les regards médusés de Ron et Hermione.

'Simple vérification.' Dit il avant de remonter les marches.

Arriver sur le palier qui menait à leurs chambres, Harry entendit des voix résonnés tout au bout du couloir. Celles de son parrain et de sa tante.

'Ne m'attendez pas je voudrais aller les voir.' Dit Harry en montrant le bout du couloir.

En fait, il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'ils disaient, la curiosité est un vilain défaut, lui dit son cerveau. Ron et Hermione regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives. Il s'approcha de la porte et écouta discrètement leur conversation.

'J'te jure Lyz, c'est la meilleur solution.' Dit la voix de Sirius.

'Non, Sirius, on ne peut pas faire ça, pas maintenant.'

'Ecoute, on ne peut pas rester là à attendre de se faire tuer ?'

'Bon, je ne devais rien dire, mais avant que tu te mettes à manger tout le mobilier de cette pièce, je crois que je vais devoir te dire certaine chose, mais avant, attends deux petites secondes …'

Harry entendit sa tante se déplacer dans la chambre et la porte s'ouvrit en grand devant lui.

'Harry, tu peux entrer si tu me promets de ne rien dire.'

Il fut si surpris qu'il ne pu rien dire, il entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Iselyz referma la porte.

'Harry, Harry, Harry. Tu aurais du frapper, tu sais très bien que je sais toujours où tu es !'

Il était un peu honteux de ça, pourquoi avait il oublier ce fait, il aurait du directement frapper à la porte. Qu'importe, il était prêt à écouter ce qu'avait à dire sa tante.

'Bon , alors comme je l'ai dit à Sirius, je vais vous dire à vous deux et exclusivement à vous deux, ce que Dumbledore m'a totalement interdit de vous divulguer. Vous avez remarqué que je m'absentais régulièrement ces temps ci et vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi ?'

'Oui évidemment, c'est louche tes absences.' Lui répondit Sirius en croisant les bras et en la regardant sérieusement.

'Dernièrement, je revois certains de mes anciens amis, Sirius tu dois te douter de qui ?'

'Hum…tu en as pas mal, des anciens amis…de quels sortes ?'

'La communauté de vampires de Greenwitch.'

Harry et Sirius étouffèrent une exclamation de surprise.

'Des vampires ?' S'exclama Harry. 'Mais , c'est dangereux…'

'Oui, mais on se connaît depuis longtemps et avec eux je ne crains rien, mais eux ils me craignent beaucoup par contre.'

'Et on peut savoir ce que tu fais à traîner avec des vampires ?' Lui demanda Sirius.

'On piste Pettigrow.'

'QUOI !' S'écrièrent ensembles Harry et Sirius.

'Je vous explique' Continua Iselyz en inspirant profondément. 'Voldemort essaie de rallier les vampires avec lui et devinez qui il envoie faire ce boulot là ? Pettigrow ! Sauf que c'est un incapable et pas discret par-dessus tout ça. Luther, le leader de la communauté, m'en a informé tout de suite, car les vampires n'aiment pas être utilisés et n'aiment pas du tout Voldemort. Pour l'instant, ils font semblant de « réfléchir » à la proposition et je suis en train de planifier une mission pour aller cueillir Pettigrow et Sirius, ça c'est pour toi, tu vas avoir le droit à un procès !'

Ils restèrent silencieux, tellement ils étaient abasourdis.

'Un procès !' murmura Sirius incrédule.

'Oui ! Enfin un procès ! Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?'

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il contemplait la moquette mitée par endroit en marmonnant pour lui-même.

'J'aurais besoin de toi Harry, pour cette… mission.'

Harry acquiesça.

'Quand cette mission aura lieu ?'

''Je ne peux pas encore te le dire, attends un peu, quelques jours et…de toute façon pour des raisons de sécurité, je ne te préviendrais qu'au dernier moment. Mais, tu sais…comme toujours, tu fermes ton esprit le plus possible. Pour le moment vas te coucher, je te préviendrais de l'avancement des choses, t'inquiètes pas.'

'Ok, ça sera dangereux j'imagine ? Côtoyer les vampires ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir ?'

'Qu'est ce qui n'est pas dangereux avec moi ? Le peu que tu as vu, dois te donner une idée ?'

'Ouais, j'ai une idée la dessus maintenant, je sais à quoi m'attendre ! Bonne nuit.'

'Salut.'

Harry quitta la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui, il resta un petit moment à attendre.

'Sirius, t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer…'

Il n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation, et laissa sa tante et son parrain à leur intimité. Il alla se coucher en imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios héroïques ou catastrophiques sur cette fameuse mission à venir.

A suivre…


	10. Oppération Pettigrow

Chapitre 10 Opération Pettigrow

Une semaine avait passé depuis qu'Iselyz lui avait parlé de cette mission et Harry sentait se rapprocher la rentrée des classes et toujours pas l'ombre d'une information à l'horizon. Il désespérait de pouvoir participer à cette opération, quand Iselyz entra en compagnie de Dumbledore dans la cuisine, suivi de sorciers qu'il ne connaissait pas.

'C'est bon Harry on part maintenant !' Lui dit Iselyz d'un ton excité.

'Harry ne vient pas.' Intervint Dumbledore, l'air grave. 'C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.'

'Excusez-moi, monsieur le Directeur, mais pour moi, ça n'est pas plus dangereux que d'affronter Voldemort une énième fois.' Lui répondit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

Cette petite phrase fit accepter la participation d'Harry à cette expédition. Dumbledore s'assit à la table de la cuisine et regarda d'un air sérieux Iselyz ajuster son sabre dans son carquois et Harry mettre son blouson.

'Ne vous inquiétez pas Dumbledore. Tout va très bien se passer.'

Sirius entra dans la cuisine et regarda d'un air surpris tout cet attroupement de sorciers. Puis son regard glissa vers Harry et Iselyz qui se préparaient à partir.

'Désolée, Sirius, mais tu ne peux pas venir.' Lui dit Iselyz compatissante.

Sirius ne répondit rien, et l'air grincheux, tourna les talons et sortit.

''Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié.' Constata Harry.

'Tant pis, mais c'est pour son bien. J'vais pas le ressusciter tous les jours non plus !'

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la rue, en compagnie de tous les autres sorciers inconnus.

'Qui sont ces gens ?' Demanda Harry à voix basse à sa tante.

'Certains sont des Aurors, fraîchement recrutés, ils font leurs premiers essais pour la plupart, les autres se sont de nouveaux membres de l'ordre, ils agissent dans l'ombre et vont nous filer un coup de main aujourd'hui.'

Harry regarda les membres de l'escouade, ils étaient pour la majorité, très jeunes, mais ils avaient beaucoup de détermination quant à faire leurs preuves.

La nuit tombait juste, le ciel était dégradé en plusieurs nuances de violet et de bleu, l'air était encore tiède et la troupe se mis à marcher le long de la rue en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'un parc désert.

'Il est là.' Fit un des sorciers en montrant une poubelle toute cabossée qui traînait par terre.

'Un Portoloin.' Dit Harry en s'approchant de l'objet.

'Tu ne peux pas transplanner, on ne peut pas y aller en voiture et encore moins en balais, donc c'était la meilleure solution.' Dit Iselyz en faisant signe aux autres de se rapprocher.

A peu près 10 sorciers se rassemblèrent autour de la vieille poubelle, Harry pria pour que personne ne les voit. Il posa un doigt sur le portoloin et se sentit tirer en avant par le nombril dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Quelques secondes après, il heurta un sol froid et dur et se retrouva dans la complète obscurité. Des 'lumos' se firent entendre autour de lui et la lumière apparue comme de petites chandelles au bout des baguettes, Harry prit la sienne également et l'alluma.

Il ne voyait pas grand chose, malgré la lumière d'à peu près dix baguettes magiques. On aurait dit une espèce de tunnel, une chose était sûre pour Harry, ils étaient sous terre. Il entendit des pas précipité devant lui dans le noir, un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau aussi blanche que la neige se présenta devant eux. Il était habillé avec beaucoup de classe, digne d'un lord, mais avait quelque chose de guerrier, une épée pendait à son côté et brillait à la faible lumière des baguettes. Il s'adressa à Iselyz.

'Vous êtes en retard !' S'exclama l'homme.

'Non, précisément à l'heure Cal !' Répondit Iselyz en regardant sa montre.

'Il est déjà là !' Répondit le fameux Cal.

'Ok, ok ! Comment ça se passe alors ?' Demanda Iselyz.

'Luther s'entretient avec lui, il a l'air stressé et énervé, il veut en finir le plus vite possible. Il a déjà proposé à Luther de signé le traité d'alliance. Mais Luther essaie de le faire traîner encore un peu. Toutes les issues sont bouclées, il faudrait les empêcher de bouger.'

'Les ?'

'Oui, Pettigrow n'est pas venu seul. Nous ne disposons pas de la même magie que vous. Il faudrait l'empêcher de disparaître.'

'Transplanner, j'imagine ? Je m'en charge.'

'Il faut vous mettre en place maintenant, Luther ne va pas faire durer ce petit jeu éternellement.'

'Alors on va faire vite. McKinnon, Lovett, Palmer, Trent, Harold, vous allez de ce côté là, vous y trouverez les gardes et tenez-vous au plan ! Les autres vous me suivez !'

Harry suivi sa tante dans le tunnel, il observait Cal. En rien on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait là d'un vampire, d'ailleurs s'en était peut être pas un, se dit Harry. Mais lorsque Cal se retourna au bout d'un moment pour leur faire signe qu'ils étaient arrivés, il put voir à quoi ressemblait véritablement un vampire. En effet entre temps, pendant qu'il marchait, Cal avait du se transformer et maintenant, ses yeux étaient jaunes, son front avait un aspect menaçant et deux longues canines apparaissaient clairement dans sa bouche.

Ils débouchèrent sur une vaste salle en sous terrain, elle avait plus l'air d'une caverne rocheuse, avec diverse galeries en hauteur, d'où on pouvait voir les gardes et une petite pente descendait jusqu'au sol, plusieurs escaliers descendaient également vers le sol recouvert de tapis. Quatre grandes portes en bois sculpté à chaque extrémité empêchaient quiconque de sortir. Cal leur fit signe de rester dans l'ombre. Mais ils pouvaient clairement voir ce qu'il se passait un peu plus bas. Il y avait plusieurs vampires assis dans de grands fauteuils rouge sang, la salle était plutôt cosy et bien décorée, un grand lustre en cristal pendait en milieu et éclairait la pièce d'une lumière douce. Dans le plus grand des fauteuils, siégeait sans aucun doute Luther, le leader de la communauté, à côté de lui, une magnifique femme brune était assise sur le bras du fauteuil et regardait d'un air avide la gorge de …Pettigrow. Ce dernier était vêtu de noir de la tête au pied, seule sa main de fer argentée se détachait de son accoutrement. D'autres mangemorts étaient présents en retrait dans la salle, près à agir au moindre signe de menace, mais ils étaient en très petit nombre, par rapport aux gardes vampires et membres de l'ordre. Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle où seule les paroles de Pettigrow résonnaient.

'Je vous le répète Luther, mon maître vous propose beaucoup de choses, vous seriez gagnants dans n'importe quel cas.'

'Je vous ai déjà dit que nous avions assez d'argent pour vivre 1000 ans, non cette alliance ne m'intéresse pas, trouvez autre chose.' Répondit Luther nonchalamment en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne.

Pettigrow se leva et alla parler avec les autres mangemorts. Ils parlaient tout bas, mais à grands renforts de gestes brutaux. Pettigrow retourna s'asseoir à côté du vampire.

'Nous allons mener une guerre, si vous vous joignez à mon maître, vous…aurez le droit de mordre et de manger n'importe qui !' Conclu Pettigrow d'un air triomphant, persuadé qu'il venait de faire la proposition du siècle.

Luther lâcha sa compagne et se redressa dans son fauteuil, se pencha en avant et fixa dangereusement Pettigrow, qui était un peu plus bas.

'Ecoute avorton, ce droit, nous l'avons pris, il y a des siècles ! Vous n'avez rien à nous proposer de correct toi et ton maître et en parlant de lui, pourquoi ne vient t'il pas lui-même, au lieu de nous amener un incapable comme toi !' La voix de Luther était sifflante et mauvaise. Il se redressa et tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se cachait Harry, Iselyz et les autres membres de l'ordre. Harry cru le voir adresser un imperceptible coup d'œil auquel Iselyz répondit par un signe de tête.

'Ca va bientôt être à nous.' Chuchota t'elle à Harry.

Ce dernier ramena son regard vers Pettigrow, dont le visage avait pris une teinte rouge brique, après l'insulte de Luther. Il se leva et d'un geste menaçant brandit son poing d'argent vers Luther.

'Vous allez vous allier à nous ou vous en paierez les conséquences !'

Luther éclata d'un grand rire qui résonna dans toute la salle.

'Pettigrow, Pettigrow. Vous m'impressionnez vraiment.' Rit Luther d'un ton ironique.

Harry entendit sa tante dire quelque chose, il se retourna vers elle, en croyant qu'elle lui avait parlé, mais elle avait les yeux rivés sur Pettigrow et Harry tendit encore plus l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'elle murmurait : un genre de formule dans une langue qu'Harry ne comprenait pas, et quand elle eut fini de la prononcer, elle souffla doucement et une sorte de vapeur bleue s'échappa de sa bouche et se dirigea à travers la grande salle. Harry la suivit des yeux et vit qu'elle se dirigeait d'elle-même vers Peter Pettigrow, elle s'infiltre dans sa main de fer, sous les yeux ébahis de Peter. Sans qu'il puisse la contrôler, sa main tomba par terre dans un grand bruit métallique et entraîna le reste de son corps avec. Il fit de gros efforts pour essayer de se relever, mais rien à faire, il restait cloué au sol. Luther se leva d'un bond et ce fut le signal des hostilités.

Iselyz bondit en avant et dévala la petite pente de roche qui menait à la grande salle, Harry la suivit en dégainant sa baguette et ils furent imités pas les gardes vampires et les membres de l'ordre. Des éclairs de lumières jaillirent de toutes parts, on entendait le cliquetis des épées des vampires. Malheureusement pour les mangemorts, ils étaient en trop petit nombre et ce firent bientôt tous ligoter et bâillonner, leurs baguettes confisqués, prisonniers de leurs propres bêtises. On leur enleva leurs cagoules, Harry ne les reconnu pas, ce devait être de nouveaux partisans, quoiqu'il en soit, ils filaient tout droit vers Azkaban.

Iselyz se dirigea vers Pettigrow qui se débattait toujours avec force, il ne l'avait pas vu venir, elle dégaina son sabre et plaça la lame sous son menton, un seul geste brusque de Pettigrow et il avait la gorge tranchée. Il se tint donc immobile. Harry se rapprocha et se plaça devant lui. Luther quant à lui, se rassit dans son fauteuil, il regardait autour de lui, comme s'il avait été au théâtre, aucune expression ne passait sur son visage.

'Harry Potter !' S'écria Pettigrow avec avidité. 'Voldemort serait tellement contant de te voir, Harry Potter !'

'La ferme Pettigrow !' Cria Harry. 'Stupéfix !'

Un éclair rouge d'une grande puissance bondit de la baguette d'Harry et frappa Pettigrow à la tête, qui tomba sur le sol, inconscient. Harry prit l'initiative de ligoter Peter. Il lui prit sa baguette et avec la sienne, fit sortir des cordes solides qui s'enroulèrent d'elle-même autour du corps grassouillet de Pettigrow.

'C'est assez serré ?' Demanda Harry avec un air satisfait.

'Laisse le un peu respirer quand même.'

Harry desserra quelque peu les cordes, mais les maintenu le plus serré possible, il voulait faire le plus de mal qui le pouvait à Peter.

'On l'emmène au ministère, maintenant, avant qu'il ne se réveille, ou pire, avant que Voldemort ne vienne.' Conseilla Harry à Iselyz.

'Oui on y va tout de suite.' Lui répondit Iselyz avant de se retourner vers Luther. 'Merci pour l'aide Luther, mais on aurait encore besoin de tes services, mon ami, une bonne escorte jusqu'au ministère, si cela ne te dérange pas.'

'Nous ne rentrerons pas dans le ministère et tu sais pourquoi, mais c'est avec plaisir que nous t'aiderons à y envoyer ce crétin.'

'Mais c'est impossible !' Hurlait Fudge ' Il est mort ! C'est l'œuvre du Polynectar !'

'Monsieur le Ministre, auriez vous l'obligeance de vous calmer et de m'écouter !' Demanda avec le plus grand sérieux Iselyz.

Ils étaient arrivés au ministère avec les mangemorts et surtout avec un Pettigrow inconscient, mais pas mort. Le Premier Ministre avait du mal à y croire, mais pourtant il était bel et bien là. Iselyz et Harry racontèrent à Fudge et à l'assemblée de sorcières et de sorciers qui s'était formée, comment ils avaient réussi, avec l'aide des vampires, à capturer Peter Pettigrow.

'Je vous le laisse, Fudge, mais qu'il soit sous bonne garde jusqu'au procès !' Lança Iselyz.

'Le procès ? Quel procès ?'

'Le procès de Sirius Black.'

'Ah non ! Il en est hors de question, de toute façon, on m'a dit qu'il était mort.'

'Et bien c'est faux !' Intervint Harry. 'Sirius Black est bel et bien vivant et surtout innocent, la preuve est là !' Finit-il en désignant Pettigrow.

Fudge mit un temps infini à remettre les fils de son cerveau en connexion, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand homme, grisonnant avec des lunettes, apparu à ses côtés.

'Je convoque le Grand Conseil !' Dit calmement la voix du grand homme.

'Grand juge, mais…mais…'

'Monsieur le Ministre, 'Continua le Grand Juge. 'Il est définitivement clair que Black a le droit à un procès et si vous refusez, cela vous discréditera énormément, car tout le monde ici a vu Pettigrow.'

Fudge réfléchit un long moment, regardant alternativement, le juge, Pettigrow, Harry et Iselyz.

'Bien ! Qu'il l'ait son procès !' S'écria t'il avec fureur avant de tourner les talons.

Harry était à la limite de sauté de joie, mais il préféra se retenir.

Fudge se retourna un instant et fixa Iselyz.

'Dites-moi, vous n'étiez pas censé être morte ?' Demanda le ministre à Iselyz, d'un air mauvais.

'Où voulez-vous en venir ?'

'Rien !' Et il tourna de nouveau les talons en partant en furie et en marmonnant. 'Saloperies de Potter ! Des ennuis ! Les ferait enfermer !'

Iselyz retenu de justesse Harry qui allait s'élancer sur Fudge. Celle ci se retourna vers le Grand Juge.

'Je vous remercie. Il faut absolument qu'il soit gardé sous haute sécurité et surveillez de près tous les accès au ministère, c'est un conseil, car Voldemort va sûrement montrer le bout de son nez.'

Pettigrow fut emmené dans une salle secrète du ministère sous très bonne garde. Le Grand Juge convoqua le Grand Conseil et Fudge resta dans son bureau à ruminer sa colère. Iselyz et Harry quittèrent le ministère, remercièrent Luther pour son aide et rentrèrent au Square Grimmaurd pour annoncer la nouvelle.

A suivre...


	11. L'affaire BlackPettigrow

Chapitre 11 L'affaire Black/Pettigrow

-12 SQUARE GRIMMAURD. LONDRES. 20 AOUT. 9H00 AM

'Non, Lyz ! Je ne mettrais pas de cravate !' S'écria Sirius.

'Ben si ! Tu veux faire bonne impression ou quoi !'

C'était l'effervescence dans la maison. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens. Des robes de sorciers voltigeaient dans les escaliers, lancées à la va-vite par Mme Weasley, au bord de l'explosion. C'était le jour j, le Grand Juge s'était arrangé pour faire avancer au plus vite le procès et à peine une semaine après l'arrestation de Pettigrow, c'était au tribunal magique qu'il fallait se rendre et ce dans à peine une heure et demi et personne n'était encore prêt, à part Iselyz, parce qu'elle revoyait son plaidoyer et Harry, parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir.

Le Grand Juge avait nommé Iselyz avocat de Sirius, personne ne voulant le défendre, pas plus que Pettigrow, il allait devoir assurer sa défense, seul.

Une heure plus tard, après l'arrivée de Dumbledore, Fol Œil et Tonks ; il fallait partir et tout le monde rentra dans les voitures prêtées par le ministère. Fol œil passa un temps infini à vérifier et revérifier la sécurité, s'il avait pu se dupliquer pour aller dans chacune des voitures, il l'aurait fait.

-MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE. DEPARTEMENT DE LA JUSTICE MAGIQUE. GRANDE COURS DE LA JUSTICE MAGIQUE. LONDRES. 20 AOUT. 10H15 AM-

Le procès allait commencer dans un quart d'heure. Ils faisaient tous les cents pas devant la grande porte de la salle où allait se tenir l'audience. Sirius, adossé au mur, regardait tout le monde passer et repasser devant lui, l'air anxieux.

'Au moins, 'Dit-il à Harry. 'Je ne suis pas menotté comme Peter.'

En fait, ça ne le rassurait pas plus, car il avait une chance sur deux de repartir pour Azkaban. Iselyz, quant à elle, paraissait plus sûre de son coup. Assise par terre, elle relisait ses notes et faisait quelques annotations, se grattant le menton avec sa plume. Il y avait beaucoup de journalistes de divers journaux et magazines sorciers ou moldus. Des sorciers du ministère tentaient vainement de contenir cette foule. Beaucoup voulant interroger Sirius, Iselyz ou Harry.

'Tu avais braiment besoin d'appeler tous ces gens ?' Demanda Lupin à Iselyz en montrant la foule de journalistes.

'Hum.' Se contenta t'elle de répondre.

-MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE. DEPARTEMENT DE LA JUSTICE MAGIQUE. GRANDE COURS DE LA JUSTICE. LONDRES. 20 AOUT. 10H30 AM –

'Mesdames et messieurs, le procès va commencer. Nous vous demandons d'entrer dans la salle d'audience le plus calmement possible. Seuls les journalistes munis d'un pass sont autorisés à entrer, veuillez rester dans le fond de la salle. Merci de respecter les consignes de sécurité !' S'écria un sorcier de grande stature en robe noire.

'Bon, c'est parti.' Soupira Sirius en suivant Iselyz dans la grande salle.

Tout le monde prit place dans la salle. Harry alla s'asseoir juste derrière son parrain et sa tante. Il n'y avait encore personne à l'estrade des magistrats et Pettigrow n'était pas là. La salle avait été aménagée comme un tribunal moldu, en raison d'un grand nombre de journalistes moldus. Harry ne reconnaissait pas la salle d'audience dans laquelle il avait été jugé l'an passé.

Au bout d'un moment, les magistrats firent leur entrée, tout le monde se leva et le brouhaha cessa. Parmi eux, il y avait le Grand Juge, le Premier Ministre, qui arborait une mine colérique et d'autres dignitaires de la Grande Cours, dont Albus Dumbledore. Une fois tous installés, le Grand juge demanda que l'on fasse entrer l'accusé. Tout le monde se tourna vers la droite, quand une porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître des sorciers de fortes carrures, entourant une sorte de boxe en verre très épais, à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait Peter Pettigrow. Il y eut un mouvement dans l'assemblée. Pettigrow était prostré sur sa chaise, ne regardant personne, essayant le mieux possible de faire son air de chien battu. Les jurés firent également leur entrée, s'assirent sur la gauche, furent nommés pas le juge et jurèrent serment. Et le procès commença.

Le Grand Juge présenta l'affaire et l'on entendait des bruissements de plumes grattant le parchemin. Il demanda à chaque partie ce qu'elle plaidait. Iselyz et Sirius plaidèrent non coupable. Mais quand ce fut au tour de Pettigrow, il se mit à hurler.

'NON COUPABLE !'

Ce qui n'arrangea pas son affaire, le juge demanda le silence. Il appela à la barre Iselyz. Elle fit un remarquable plaidoyer qui fut applaudit par la foule. Ensuite Sirius passa à la barre et raconta exactement tout dans les moindres détails, le ministre l'aurait immédiatement renvoyé à Azkaban si le grand conseil n'avait pas approuvé le récit de Black. On fit défiler les témoins en faveur de Black. Harry ne se priva pas de faire l'éloge de son parrain. Les jurés prenaient notes de tout ce qui était dit. Quand ce fut au tour de Pettigrow, le procès pris une mauvaise tournure. Il réussi à convaincre une partie de l'assemblée de son innocence en racontant tout et n'importe quoi, qu'il avait été obligé de faire croire à sa mort parce qu'il savait que Black le retrouverait un jour, mais la situation tourna à son désavantage, lorsqu'il eut la mauvaise idée d'exhiber sa main de fer.

'Pettigrow, qu'est-ce que cela ?' Lui demanda le juge.

'C'est à cause de Black, il me l'a coupé, alors je l'ai remplacé…'

'C'EST FAUX !' Cria Harry.

'Mr Potter, vous n'avez pas à prendre la parole !' Gronda le Premier Ministre.

Un des jurés se leva et alla parler au juge.

'Bien, les jurés demandent à délibérer. La séance est suspendue.'

Pendant un quart d'heure, les jurés quittèrent la salle, Pettigrow commençait à s'agiter dans son boxe. Quand ils revinrent, ils tendirent un papier au juge.

'Les jurés souhaiteraient entendre Mr Potter. Mr Potter, à la barre, s'il vous plait.'

Harry se leva et fit face aux magistrats.

'Mr Potter, voulez-vous, s'il vous plait, nous raconter en détail, les évènements de la nuit du retour de vous-savez-qui.'

Harry obtempéra et raconta dans les moindres détails ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là dans le cimetière. Pettigrow s'agita encore plus et quand Harry eut fini, il donna un grand coup de poing dans la vitre qui se fendit et fit sursauter la salle.

'TU ES MORT POTTER !'

'COMMENT ?' Hurla le juge. 'VOUS NE PARLEZ PAS EN INNOCENT PETTIGROW ! Je demande aux jurés de délibérer à nouveau !'

Mais les jurés ne sortirent pas de la salle cette fois ci et l'un après l'autre se levèrent et des 'non coupable' tombèrent pour Sirius. Tout le monde exulta et sauta de joie, mais un grand cri refroidit l'assistance.

'MON MAITRE VA TOUS VOUS TUER!' Hurla Pettigrow. 'VOUS ALLEZ TOUS MOURIR JUSQU'AU DERNIER !'

'PETTIGROW !' La voix qui cria cela était dur et ferme. Dumbledore venait de se lever et regardait Peter. Ce dernier ne baissa pas son regard et continua à brailler des menaces de morts.

Parmi tout le bruit qu'il y avait, entre les cris de Pettigrow, et ceux de certaines personnes de l'assemblée, le juge cria son verdict.

'PETER PETTIGROW ! COMPTE TENU DE CE PROCES ET DES RESCENTS EVENEMENTS, VOUS ETES COMDAMNE A LA PRISON A PERPETUITE !'

La salle fut évacuée avec beaucoup de difficultés. Dans le hall, tout le monde se bousculait, des cris retentissaient de partout, c'était la panique, mais personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi. Quand enfin, ils entendirent quelqu'un hurler.

'IL ARRIVE !'

Tout le monde sut qui arrivait et la panique gagna en ampleur, plus rien n'était contrôlable, les gens essayaient de gagner la sortie, mais des éclairs verts provenant du hall du ministère les en dissuadaient. Il n'y avait plus aucunes issues possibles, la panique était générale et il approchait.

A suivre…


	12. La bataille recommence

Chapitre 12 La bataille recommence.

'IL EST LA !'

Tout le monde hurlait, des gens courraient dans tous les sens, des éclairs de lumières rouges et vertes rebondissaient sur les murs.

Harry tomba sur les genoux, se tenant le front à deux mains. Une dizaine d'aurors passèrent à côté de lui au pas de courses, baguette à la main. Ron se précipita vers son meilleur ami.

'Harry ! Harry ! Ca va ?'

Harry ne répondit pas.

Le service de sécurité fit rentrer tout le monde dans la salle. Les femmes pleuraient, les hommes étaient tout aussi paniqués. Harry se sentit soulever de terre, quelques secondes plus tard, il était assis sur un banc, sentant les mains de quelqu'un sur sa tête. Il sentit la douleur s'évanouir et ouvrit les yeux. Sa tante lui adressa un regard bienveillant et disparut ensuite par la grande porte suivit de plusieurs personnes. Harry rattrapa par la manche, son parrain, qui allait se joindre à la bataille.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ?' Lui demanda vivement Sirius.

'Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles !' Lui répondit-il.

Sirius parut surpris de ce que venait de dire Harry. Il hésita un moment, resta le regarder, voulut repartir vers la porte quand un hurlement retentit, mais ramena son regard vers Harry. Ce dernier était au plus mal, Voldemort exerçait son maléfice sur lui, plus durement qu'à l'accoutumé, il tremblait, transpirait, son visage était livide, il n'avait plus mal à sa cicatrice, mais tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Sirius s'assit à côté de son filleul.

'Je ne peux pas la laisser seule dans la bataille, Harry ! Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, il faut que j'aille l'aider !'

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et Iselyz réapparut. Le visage ensanglanté, elle avança entre les bancs, où des personnes terrorisées, se cachaient les yeux ou restaient accroupis par terre. Elle ne s'arrêta pas devant Harry et Sirius, elle se dirigea vers le boxe de verre, où Peter Pettigrow, devenu hystérique, donnait de grands coups de poing contre le verre particulièrement solide.

'Tu es content de toi Pettigrow ?' Lui demanda t'elle froidement.

Pour toute réponse, il lui adressa un geste obscène et éclata d'un rire suraigu qui le rendait encore plus fou.

'Ton maître est venu te chercher, tu sais ça ?'

'Je vous l'avais dit ! Je t'avais dis qu'il ne me laisserait pas !' Et il éclata de rire de plus belle et continua à frapper le verre de son poing de métal.

Iselyz leva la main et avec un geste calme, elle fit descendre sa main droite le long du verre en l'effleurant des ongles. Le verre se fendit en deux et tomba en grand fracas sur le sol. Pettigrow en fut surpris, mais pas autant que lorsque Iselyz l'attrapa et le traîna derrière elle, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Pettigrow la frappait autant qu'il le pouvait, mais elle ne réagissait pas et continuait de l'entraîner vers la porte. Sirius l'arrêta en chemin et lui fit face. Il se tourna vers Peter et lui assena un coup de poing magistral en pleine figure, Pettigrow tomba en arrière et Sirius se jeta sur lui, le frappant le plus possible.

Iselyz s'approcha d'Harry qui contemplait la scène avec effroi, tandis que derrière lui Hermione, Ginny et Mme Weasley pleuraient toutes de peur. Ron restait prostré sur son banc, ne sachant que faire, ni où regarder. Iselyz regarda Harry dans les yeux, il crut y voir une lueur d'or et d'un seul coup, il se sentit tellement bien, tellement fort, qu'il se leva d'un bond.

'Tu veux l'affronter ?' Lui demanda t'elle calmement.

'Oui, maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, mais je suis prêt.'

Iselyz sépara Sirius et Peter, traîna de nouveau Peter et ouvrit la porte. Ils passèrent dans le couloir, refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière eux. Harry fut choqué de la vision qui s'étalait devant lui. Des corps, des morts, des blessés, jonchaient le sol du couloir, on en entendait les bruits de la bataille qui avait lieu dans le hall du ministère. Les aurors avaient réussi à les repousser la haut. Ils se précipitèrent dans les escaliers et débouchèrent sur le même champ de bataille. Plus loin, de l'autre côté de la fontaine Voldemort et ses Mangemorts redoublaient d'efforts pour terrasser le plus d'aurors possible. Plus près d'Harry et des autres, des aurors et d'autres sorciers se battant pour leur vie, tenaient le front. Un éclair rouge toucha Lupin à l'épaule, il fut projeté en arrière, sur le dos, haletant, il ne se releva pas. Iselyz tenant toujours un Pettigrow bien amoché par Sirius, se précipita en avant, personne ne la suivit, à part Peter, mais contre son gré. Elle se présenta au milieu des deux camps, tenant fermement Pettigrow. Le combat s'arrêta, tout le monde restait la regarder, Voldemort la toisa du regard.

'Pauvre sotte ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire maintenant ?' Lui adressa t'il de sa voix froide et sifflante.

Elle força Pettigrow à se mettre à genoux et lui retournant le bras en arrière, elle appuya sur son dos avec son pied. Un 'crac' sonore retentit dans le hall, puis un cri, elle venait de casser net le bras de Peter. Elle continua de tirer, un autre 'crac', puis un autre cri, et elle lui casse l'épaule.

'Je le tue maintenant, ou tu restes apprécier le fait que je le casse en mille morceaux avant ?' Sa voix était aussi froide que celle de Voldemort. Celui ci rit de sa voix aigu et glaciale, puis levant sa baguette vers Iselyz…

'Je ne crois pas que ça va se passer comme ça ! AVADA KEDAVRA !' Cria t'il.

Un éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette, une forte bourrasque de vent l'accompagna, et frappa Iselyz de plein fouet. Mais elle ne tomba pas, pas plus qu'elle ne vacilla. Elle releva la tête vers Voldemort, ses yeux étaient totalement verts et brillants du même vert que celui du sort qui venait de la frapper. Elle sourit froidement à Voldemort.

'Merci. Encore un autre je t'en pris.'

'C'est impossible !' Hurla t'il.

'Ca le paraît, c'est vrai, mais tu as oublié qui je suis.' Là dessus, elle arracha complètement le bras de Pettigrow qui roula sur lui-même en hurlant et en perdant son sang. 'La femme la plus mortelle du monde, Iselyz Potter !' Elle jeta le bras de Peter sur le Mangemort le plus près d'elle et avança vers Voldemort. Elle arriva à tout juste un mètre de lui.

'Y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir.' Lui dit-elle tout bas.

Harry déboula en courant dans le hall et jeta le sort le plus puissant de stupéfixion qu'il ait jamais lancé. Voldemort vacilla, ses mangemorts le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il se releva, fulminant de colère, ses yeux rouges, brillant encore plus, 'Nous nous reverrons !'furent ses dernières paroles avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de fumée. Ses mangemorts en firent autant, le dernier emportant avec lui, un Pettigrow se vidant de son sang.

Le hall resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, chacun essayant de comprendre ce qu il venait d'arriver, puis enfin, les esprits se réveillèrent et tout le monde cria victoire.

On emmena les blessés à Sainte Mangouste en urgence, et les morts furent déposés dans une sorte de chapelle ardente. Les effectifs avaient été fortement diminués par cette attaque, mais chacun redoublait de détermination pour protéger le monde des sorciers, du cataclysme qu'était Voldemort, venant reconquérir le pouvoir qu'il avait perdu, il y a 16 ans.

Ils rentrèrent tous aux Squares Grimmaurd, où tout le monde pensa les blessures de chacun. Lupin était toujours sonné, Sirius avait gardé quelques séquelles de son combat avec Pettigrow et gardait une mine renfrognée. Harry tenta de le réconforter. Iselyz resta assise à la table de la cuisine, parlant avec Arthur, Molly et Bill. Tonks arriva pour leur donner des nouvelles des blessés, mais surtout des nouvelles de Dumbledore, dont ils avaient perdu la trace depuis la panique de la salle d'audience. Elle énuméra les morts et les blessés dans une atmosphère lourde de chagrin et de colère puis vint à parler enfin de Dumbledore.

'Il est au ministère…' Commença Tonks. 'Fudge a été gravement blessé, il ne peut plus continuer d'assurer ses fonctions, Dumbledore vient d'être nommé Premier Ministre !'

Des exclamations de joies fusèrent dans toute la maison, Dumbledore, Premier Ministre, c'est la meilleur chose qui pouvait arriver à l'ordre du Phoenix. Cette nouvelle ne fit que renforcer leur unité et leur désir de mettre fin au pouvoir de Voldemort. Aucune fête ne fut célébrée ce soir là, pour la nomination de Dumbledore, car ils devaient tous se souvenir des morts et de leurs familles, et aucune célébration ne fut la bien venue dans ce moment là.

A suivre…


	13. Un peu de calme

Chapitre 13 Un peu de calme

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête. Toutes les images de la bataille du ministère de la magie repassaient dans sa tête, la nuit, il revoyait souvent cela, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction depuis qu'il avait réussi à faire vaciller Voldemort. Tout le monde le félicitait pour cela d'ailleurs. Le choc du combat s'estompait un peu et la bonne humeur reprenait un peu de place et les sourires revenaient sur les visages.  
Dumbledore ne réapparut pas au Square Grimmaurd, trop occupé par ses nouvelles fonctions de Premier Ministre. Harry en su un peu plus sur son élection, plutôt inattendue. Il s'agissait en fait d'une décision expresse du Grand Conseil. Dumbledore ne cessait de répéter dans la gazette que cela était temporaire, jusqu'au complet rétablissement de Fudge. Mais désormais, il avait la complète adhérence d'une bonne partie de la communauté des sorciers, ce qui était extrêmement important pour mener la guerre contre Voldemort et son armée de Mangemorts. De plus, l'ordre du Phoenix comptait désormais dans ses alliés la communauté de vampires de Greenwitch. Ils avaient une longueur d'avance, mais Voldemort redoublait de violence et il fallait rester sur ses gardes.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny reçurent leurs habituelles lettres de Poudlard, mais Harry remarqua quelque chose de nouveau qu'il s'empressa de faire part à Ron.  
'Hey! Ron! regardes ce qu'il y a d'écrit en bas de la lettre!' S'écria Harry sans quitter sa lettre des yeux.  
'Ben quoi? La même chose que d'habitude! 'Il se mit à lire à voix haute. 'Minerva MacGonnagal, Directrice de Poudlard.' Il marqua une pause, ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de s'écrier à son tour. 'Directrice de Poudlard!' 'Evidemment Ron!' Intervint Hermione en rentrant dans leur chambre, la même lettre à la main. 'Dumbledore étant désormais Premier Ministre, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Et j'ai cru comprendre aussi, que la rentrée à Poudlard nous réserverait d'autres surprises.' 'Ah! Et bien toi qui as des oreilles partout! Vas y racontes!' Lui répondit Ron, passablement de mauvaise humeur.  
'Je n'ai rien le droit de dire Ron!' Répondit Hermione d'un air important.  
'De toute façon, il n'y a rien à dire!' Madame Weasley apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, Ginny sur ses talons.  
'Donnez moi vos listes de fournitures et dites moi ce dont vous avez besoin, je vais sur le chemin de traverse.' 'On peut venir?' Demandèrent en chœur Harry et Ron.  
Un peu d'exercice aurait été le bien venu, pensa Harry. Rester enfermés dans cette maison n'avait pas souvent quelque chose de passionnant.  
'Non!' Répondit Mme Weasley. 'Pour des raisons de sécurité et…' 'Selon les ordres de Dumbledore …ouais c'est bon on sait!' Répondit Ron de mauvaise humeur.  
Mme Weasley ne répondit pas, mais lui adressa un regard noir bien senti, et sortit de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard avec leurs listes de choses à acheter.  
'Pfou! J'aurais tellement voulu aller voir la boutique de Fred et George!' Se lamenta Harry.  
'Ouais, ben avec ma mère, il aurait pas fallut trop compter la dessus!' Lui répondit Ron.  
'Je suis quand même leur principal actionnaire!' 'Et il ne vaudrait mieux pas que madame Weasley le sache!' Conclut Hermione. 'Au fait Sirius et Iselyz nous attendent dans le grenier.' 'Oh pitié! Encore du nettoyage!' Se lamenta Ron.  
'Tu préférerais un bon combat sanglant?' Lui demanda ironiquement Harry.  
'Bon on y va dans ce grenier?' Répondit Ron en bougonnant.

La dernière semaine d'août passa à une vitesse exceptionnelle et déjà, dans à peine deux jours, c'était la rentrée à Poudlard. Harry en avait hâte, mais en même temps, il aurait voulu rester à Londres avec Sirius et Iselyz. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Sirius et Iselyz étaient de bonne humeur et ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter du fait qu'Harry partait pour une année. Il en était déçu, mais son humeur changea quand il apprit de Ginny, que son parrain et sa tante venaient également à Poudlard pour assurer la sécurité de l'établissement.  
'J'ai entendu Bill le dire.' Lui dit Ginny pour répondre au regard interrogateur de Harry. 'Et apparemment, ils ne seraient pas les seuls à y aller, mais je n'en sais pas plus.' 'Ca doit être Dumbledore qui le leur a demandé.' Dit Hermione. 'Il ne sera probablement que de passage à Poudlard certaines fois, il faut bien que quelqu'un de particulièrement puissant assure la sécurité à l'école.' 'Ouais et avec Iselyz, on a un argument de taille si Vous sav…Voldemort pointe le bout de son nez!' Continua Ron.  
Harry fut réellement Harry de cette nouvelle et déborda d'affection pour tout le monde lors de ces deux derniers jours.

La veille du départ, ils préparent leurs valises, le cœur léger, près à regagner leur vieux château adoré. Le dernier repas se passa allègrement, la bonne humeur régnait et Madame Weasley se surpassa dans la préparation des plats. Sirius était l'un de ceux qui était de meilleur humeur, particulièrement heureux de retourner au château et surtout d'y aller en homme libre.

A suivre…

Merci de pas oublier les reviewz! J'aimerais savoir si jusque là ça vous plait. 


	14. Changements à Poudlard

Chapitre 14 Changement à Poudlard.

Harry courait à en perdre haleine sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, poussant son chariot rempli, où sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige se balançaient dangereusement. Une panne de réveil générale les avait sérieusement mis en retard et ils ne leur restaient plus que cinq minutes pour atteindre la voie 93/4 et monter dans le Poudlard Express.

Onze heures sonnèrent aux pendules de la gare, la locomotive siffla trois coups et le train s'ébranla. Mme Weasley courait après le train en leur criant des recommandations, elle était aussi rouge que la locomotive. Après maints signes de mains, Harry se laissa tomber sur la banquette, essoufflé par sa course. Hedwige protesta de s'être fait jeter dans le filet à bagages sans ménagement et poussa un hululement de reproche, suivi par les cris stridents du minuscule Coqcigrue. Ron et Hermione se rendirent dans le compartiment des préfets pour la première partie du voyage. Harry resta donc en compagnie de Ginny, Sirius et Iselyz. Neville et Luna Lovegood passèrent la tête par la porte du compartiment.

'Salut Harry ! Est-ce qu'on peut venir ? Y'a plus de place nulle part.' Lui demanda un Neville quelque peu intimidé par la présence de Sirius et Iselyz.

'Bien sûr !' Lui répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. 'Neville, Luna, je vous présente ma tante, Iselyz et Sirius que vous connaissez déjà. C'est Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood.' Dit-il à l'adresse de sa tante.

'Le fils de Franck et Alice.' Renchérit Sirius en lui serrant la main. 'J'ai bien connu tes parents.'

Neville parut un peu mal à l'aise.

'Vous n'étiez pas censé être mort ?' Demanda la voix rêveuse de Luna avec son tact habituel.

Sirius se mit à rire et regarda Harry qui tentait d'étouffer un fou rire. Harry lui fit un geste discret de la main, expliquant à Sirius que Luna n'était pas très nette. Sirius tenta de reprendre son sérieux.

'Censé, oui, c'est ça, je suis censé être mort.' Lui répondit-il en riant toujours.

'Et alors, comme ça on vous a acquitté ? Vous allez retourner jouer dans votre groupe de rock ?'

Cette fois Sirius ne put lui répondre. Il éclata d'un grand rire semblable à un aboiement. Iselyz ouvrait de grands yeux interrogateurs, regardant tantôt Luna, Sirius ou Harry. Harry, Sirius, Ginny et Neville étaient morts de rire, tandis que Luna restait les regarder avec le plus grand sérieux. Iselyz finit par se mettre à rire aussi.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

'Alors on s'amuse bien Pote Potter ?' Dit une voix traînante.

'Je me disais aussi, c'était trop beau pour être vrai !' Répondit Harry en se tournant vers la personne qui venait de faire son entrée. 'Ils ont encore accepté les fouines à Poudlard ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?'

'Malefoy ?' Intervint Iselyz. 'Ca me dit quelque chose ça.'

'C'est Drago Malefoy.' Lui répondit Harry avec une grimace de dégoût.

'Tu es le fils de Lucius Malefoy ?' Demanda Iselyz en se tournant vers Drago.

'Ouais et qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?' Lui répondit Drago d'un ton arrogant et suffisant. Suivi du rire débile de ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle

'Ca me fait que tu vas me parler mieux que ça, Malefoy !'

'Ah ouais ? Et en quel honneur ?'

'En l'honneur que je suis ton nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et que tu es dans une situation plus que désagréable, vu où se trouve ton père ! Alors un peu de respect, s'il te plait !'

Le visage déjà pâle de Drago, blêmit d'avantage, il tourna les talons et sortit aussitôt, avant de lancer un regard assassin à Harry.

'J'ai l'impression que tu vas en baver avec celui là !' Lui fit remarquer Sirius, après que Malefoy eut claqué la porte.

'C'est ce qu'on va voir ?' Lui répondit Iselyz en continuant de fixer la porte, avec le même regard froid que lorsque Malefoy se tenait là.

Harry et ses camarades restèrent interdits.

'Professeur de défense ! Mais je croyais que…t'étais censée venir assurer la sécurité de Poudlard non ?' Lui demanda Harry incrédule.

'Et quoi de mieux qu'un poste de professeur pour surveiller l'école !' Lui répondit Iselyz avec un sourire radieux.

'Ouais, mais…' Continua Harry.

'Ouais mais quoi ?' Lui demanda Iselyz.

'Je pense qu'il veut dire que le poste de prof de défense est un poste à aux risques,' Reprit Sirius. 'Que généralement les profs ne restent qu'une année et qu'en gros le poste est maudit ! Je me trompe ?'

'Non, du tout.' Lui répondit Harry. 'Je trouve ça génial mais…vu ce qui est arrivé aux autres professeurs, j'ai un peu peur de ne pas te retrouver en entier à la fin de l'année.'

'Mais non ! T'inquiète pas ! Cette année on change la règle !'

Ca ne rassura pas plus que ça Harry, mais il était tout de même extrêmement ravi que ce soit sa propre tante qui lui enseigne la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans incidents, Malefoy ne réapparut pas, d'après Ron et Hermione, qui venaient de revenir de leur inspection, il se terrait dans son compartiment avec Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson et n'en sortait plus. Harry en tira une certaine satisfaction, le fait que sa tante ait réussi à la faire boucler à Malefoy, le ravissait au plus haut point. Le ciel s'assombrit petit à petit, et la lune fit son apparition. Son reflet sur les eaux du lac, leur indiqua qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver à Poudlard. Ils enfilèrent donc leurs uniformes.

Ils descendirent sur le quai de gare et entendirent plusieurs élèves pousser des cris terrifiés. Il se retrouvèrent nez à nez ou plutôt nez à tibia avec une masse de cinq mettre de haut : Graup, le demi-frère de Hagrid. Hagrid, lui, se tenait fièrement à côté de lui, pendant que Graup interpellait des élèves terrifiés dans un anglais plus que correct à en juger par Harry et Hermione. Ce qui démontrait les progrès qu'il avait pu faire pendant l'été.

' 'Mières années, par ici !' Grognait-il.

Les pauvres petits premières années, obtempéraient en lançant des regards apeurés dans tous les sens.

'Alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses Harry ?' Demanda Hagrid. 'L'a fait des progrès hein ?'

'Oui, on peut le dire !' Assura Harry.

'Suis tellement fier de lui Harry.' Conclut Hagrid avec une petite larme à l'œil, avant de se moucher dans ce qui ressemblait à une nappe. 'Sirius ! Iselyz ! Bon sang que ça fait plaisir de vous revoir !'

Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione, laissant Hagrid aller saluer son parrain et sa tante. Ils se dirigèrent vers les calèches, au passage, Harry caressa la tête de l'un des sombrals, qui remua légèrement la queue, puis il monta dans la voiture bringuebalante qui se dirigea en cahotant vers le château, scintillant dans la nuit, éclairé par des centaines de petites lumières.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle du château. Harry ressenti un sentiment bizarre en regardant la table des professeurs. Dumbledore n'était plus là, à sa place, siégeait Minerva MacGonnagal, nouvellement directrice de l'Ecole. Elle arborait une robe bleue nuit et un chapeau coordonné, ce qui la changeait de son sempiternel costume écossais. Elle sourit à Harry quand celui ci lui lança un 'félicitation' et il crut même voir, un petit clin d'œil. Tous les élèves s'assirent à leurs tables respectives et le brouhaha des conversations s'éleva dans la salle.

'Ca fait bizarre, hein ?' Dit Ron en regardant la table des professeurs.

'On s'habituera Ron, et c'est sûrement mieux que d'avoir cette vieille gargouille visqueuse de Ombrage !' Lui répondit Hermione.

'Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute là dessus !' Renchérit Harry. 'C'est…'

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Sirius et Iselyz venaient de faire leur apparition à la table des professeurs, accompagnés d'Hagrid. MacGonnagal se leva et le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle.

'Bienvenue, pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard !' Scanda t'elle devant l'assistance. 'Vous savez désormais tous que Dumbledore étant le nouveau Premier Ministre, il m'a confié la direction de Poudlard. Et j'espère lui faire honneur, en menant à bien cette mission. Quelques changements ont eu lieu pour cette nouvelle année, mais je vous en ferais part après la cérémonie de la répartition, présidée cette fois ci par Monsieur R.J. Lupin, le nouveau directeur adjoint de Poudlard.'

Des murmures s'élevèrent à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

'T'as entendu Harry !' Lui demanda Hermione, ne tenant plus sur sa chaise.

'Oui, c'est super ! Je suis sûr que Dumbledore y est pour quelque chose !' Lui répondit Harry.

'On verra ça demain dans la gazette !'

Ils ne continuèrent pas leur conversation, car les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et les premières années y entrèrent, précédés du nouveau directeur adjoint. Harry remarqua que le style vestimentaire de Lupin avait changé, au lieu de vêtements rapiécés de toutes parts, il portait une robe vert foncé, sur un costume marron, et ceci avec une grande classe. Il installa le tabouret sur l'estrade et y posa le vieux choipeau magique, qui se réveilla aussitôt pour entamer sa nouvelle chanson, comme à chaque rentrée. Tous les élèves écoutèrent attentivement.

_Approchez, approchez mes amis_

_Ecoutez bien ce que je dis_

_Car revoici venu le temps des soucis._

_L'ombre du mal s'étend à nouveau_

_Allons nous trouver nos héros ?_

_Pour jeter à bas ce mauvais guerrier_

_Et que rien ne puisse jamais le ramener._

_Je ne ferais pas mon discours habituel,_

_Sur les quatre sorciers qui fondèrent vos maisons_

_Car sachez que pendant ce bref rituel_

_Rien de bon ne présage à l'horizon._

_Je vous dirais comme l'année dernière_

_Soyez unis et les pieds à terre_

_Car c'est en restant soudés_

_Que vous trouverez sagesse et vérité._

_Allons bon, ne soyez pas effrayés_

_Car de puissants soldats veillent sur vous_

_Et vous aurez la vie sauvée_

_Tant qu'ils resteront debout._

_Avant que vous ne commenciez la fête,_

_C'est désormais le temps de la répartition_

_Venez sans crainte me poser sur votre tête_

_Que je vous envoi dans la bonne maison._

Les élèves restèrent silencieux, attendant un autre couplet ou un refrain, mais le choipeau resta sans voix, il avait fini sa chanson. Quand ils s'en rendirent compte, ils applaudirent enfin. Lupin prit place à côté du choipeaux, déroula un morceau de parchemin et appela les élèves.

'Kelly Adams !'

Et la cérémonie de la répartition commença. Les premières années défilaient les uns après les autres. Posant le choipeau sur leur tête et rejoignant la table indiqué : Griffondor, Serdaigle, Pouffsoufle ou Serpentard.

'Maggy Zarvinsky !'

Et la répartition fût finie. Lupin ramassa le tabouret et le choipeau et prit place à la table des professeurs. MacGonnagal se leva à nouveau.

'Bien ! Avant que le festin commence, j'aimerais vous présenter les personnes qui assureront votre sécurité cette année à Poudlard. Comme vous l'avez vu, Monsieur Remus Lupin, directeur adjoint et également professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour les premières années, jusqu'aux quatrièmes années. Mademoiselle Iselyz Potter, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, de la cinquième à la septième année et responsable du comité de sécurité de l'école. Monsieur Sirius Black, nouveau directeur de la maison Griffondor, responsable du nouveau club de duel et membre du comité de sécurité. Vous avez également put voir Monsieur Graup, qui est le demi-frère de Monsieur Rubéus Hagrid et notre nouveau garde chasse. Bien, les présentation étant faîtes, vous en saurez plus demain matin lors de la distribution des emplois du temps, pour l'instant bonne appétit !'

Les assiettes d'or se remplirent de mets délicieux et chaque élève se régala des prouesses culinaires des elfes de maison. Harry entendait discuter autour de lui.

'Sirius Black dans l'école ! Tu te rends compte !'

'Mais il est innocent, il a été acquitté !'

'Et c'est qui ça Iselyz Potter ?'

Ca doit être de la famille à Harry !'

Harry lui même, riait de ces conversations, c'était devenu une habitude, d'entendre parler de lui ou d'être mis dans les discutions. Il n'écouta pas plus et mangea plus que de raison.

A la fin du festin, les élèves rejoignirent leurs maisons respectives.

'Ignatia Amara.' Prononça distinctement Hermione devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui pivota aussitôt.

Chacun regagna son dortoir. Harry se mit en pyjama et allait retirer ses lunettes, lorsque Dean et Seamus sautèrent sur son lit.

'Neville nous a dit que c'était ta tante le nouveau prof de défense !' Lui demanda Dean.

'Oui, c'est ma tante.' Répondit Harry en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

'Et alors ? Elle est comment ?' Lui demanda à son tour Seamus.

'Elle est très sympa.' Répondit simplement Harry.

'Ouais, et surtout très puissante !' Renchérit Ron de dessous ses couvertures.

'Tu vas être son chouchou !' Lui dit Dean.

'Non, je vois pas pourquoi je serais son chouchou ?'Répondit Harry avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

'En tout cas, j'ai hâte à demain pour voir ce qu'on va avoir comme nouveauté !' Dit Seamus en se levant du lit d'Harry.

'Ouais, qu'est ce que ça va être ?' S'exclama Dean.

Là dessus, ils se couchèrent tous. Harry sourit en tirant son rideau. Il se dit que finalement cette année commençait plutôt bien et il avait vraiment hâte de commencer les cours avec Iselyz. Il s'endormit sereinement en chantonnant dans sa tête, la chanson du choipeau magique.

A suivre…


End file.
